Se Battre pour Survivre II
by saya.sedai
Summary: Dix ans ont passé depuis l'anéantissement des Roumains et de leurs alliés. Aujourd'hui, la Grande Alliance, qui réunit toutes les créatures mystiques et les Avaloniens, se trouve en danger. Quelqu'un dans l'ombre essaye de les retourner les uns contre les autres. Pour qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate. Tomberont-ils dans son machiavélique piège?
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteure:** Bonjour! Bonjour!_

 _Me voici de retour avec la suite de Se battre pour Survivre. Je ne sais pas encore si je garde en rating T pour le faire passer en rating M. Mais ça viendra en temps et en heure. Vous serez les premiers à le savoir._

 _Les personnages de Twilight reste à Stephenie Meyer. Et les autres sont de mon esprit farfelus. ;)_

 _J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. A plaisir de se lire!_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Aro était assis à sa place habituelle. Ses yeux fixèrent l'âtre de la cheminée, éteint puisque l'hiver n'était encore arrivé. Il n'était pas descendu pour prendre son repas. A quoi cela lui servirait-il puisque l'objet de ses désirs était plongé dans le coma? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de retourner à Landerneau pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais ses obligations de souverain l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Dix ans... Dix longues années que son âme-soeur était plongée dans un sommeil profond. Entre la vie et la mort. Plus les années passaient, plus le vampire doutait qu'elle allait un jour se réveiller.

Rien qu'en pensant à cela, il ressentit une immense douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son coeur mort. Il plaça sa main sur son torse et se massa la zone où il avait mal, croyant que cette plaie béante allait s'atténuer avec le temps. Pensée futile! Inutile. Plus les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois s'écoulaient, plus la douleur grandissait, persistait. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il préférait fuir tout contact avec d'autres vampires étrangers à son clan. Aux Volturi. Il ne voulait pas que l'image des Volturi soit ternie par son comportement. Pour le moment, il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien mais il ignorait encore combien de temps il allait tenir.

Et puis... Il savait que si les Immortels apprenaient que son âme-soeur était une humaine, ils trouveraient un moyen pour l'atteindre. Et ça, il voulait l'éviter. Très peu de personne savait le lien qu'il partageait avec Eir, et il comptait bien le garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne comme lui.

Il avait si mal...

Quand il a dû rentrer à Volterra, il y a dix ans, il avait souhaité emmener sa compagne d'éternité avec lui. Il aurait pu s'en occuper correctement puisque c'était sa moitié. Les Avaloniens n'étaient pas de cet avis. La Maîtresse d'Avalon devait rester auprès d'eux. Ce qu'Aro avait respecté. Il avait alors trouvé un autre moyen pour "s'occuper" d'Eir. Il avait pris l'habitude de téléphoner deux à trois fois par semaine à Carlisle. Son ami mettait le combiné proche de l'humaine et Aro racontait ses journées de travail. C'était devenu un rituel. Et ces appels étaient une bouffée d'air pour lui.

Le vampire se leva, prit une bouteille et versa du sang dans un verre à pied puis il retourna à sa place. Son regard se fit absent.

Hier, Eir aurait soufflé son trente-troisième anniversaire. A cette pensée, il soupira et but une gorgée de sang. La présence de la mortelle lui manquait cruellement. Il la voulait ici, avec lui, même si elle était inconsciente. Il voulait la toucher. Et Carlisle le faisait à sa place. Aro grogna. Jaloux, envieux de la place qu'avait son vieil ami auprès d'Eir. Il aurait tant aimé échanger sa place, juste pour une journée afin de revoir son aimée. Lui prendre sa main pour lui montrer qu'il était là, tout près d'elle. Qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, après les jours, les années passées.

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un approchait de ses appartements. Non. Deux personnes. Il reconnut sans trop de peine la démarche de sa petite soeur, Didyme. Mais l'autre... Elle était différente. Plus lourde. Elle appartenait à un vampire mâle mais ce n'était pas Marcus, son beau-frère.

Aro grimaça. Il avait pourtant dit qu'une fois qu'il était dans ses appartements il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Bien entendu, son ordre pour être tranquille allait être rompu.

"_ Veuillez attendre ici, je vais prévenir mon frère de votre arrivée, fit Didyme, diplomate."

Elle frappa trois coups et n'attendit pas la réponse de son frère pour rentrer.

"_ Qui est-ce? Demanda Aro en sirotant son verre.

_ Gidéon, mon frère."

Aro grogna dans sa barbe. Si Gidéon était à Volterra, c'est qu'un vampire l'avait prévenu de l'état de santé du Maître des Lieux. Et vu comment il le connaissait, il était là pour lui trouver une compagne.

Si seulement Eir pouvait se réveiller...

Didyme s'approcha et se posta devant lui. Son visage était pensif. Elle lui tendit sa main. Aro se redressa sur son séant et saisit la main que sa soeur lui proposait. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Son esprit se glissa dans les souvenirs de Didyme.

 _La femme de Marcus se tenait dans la salle du trône, elle cherchait Athenodora. Elle voulait faire une séance de shopping. La porte s'ouvrit et un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes entrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se rapprocha de Didyme. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Et un sourire mesquin se trouvait sur ses lèvres._

 _"_ Didyme! S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Quel plaisir de vous voir!_

 __ Et moi donc, Gidéon, répondit-elle, distante."_

 _Par le passé, Gidéon avait refusé de la vampiriser alors qu'elle était en train de se vider de son sang suite à une attaque de loup. Aro n'avait pas pu résister de la sauver. Mais Didyme se souvenait des paroles du Créateur d'Aro. Il ne la portait pas dans son coeur._

 _"_ Que nous vaut votre visite? Questionna-t-elle._

 __ J'aimerais voir votre frère. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il refuse de reprendre une femme._

 __ Aro ne manque pas à son devoir de souverain. Et il n'est pas encore prêt pour une relation de couple. Sulpicia lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Il a besoin de temps pour s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre."_

 _Aro remercia Didyme pour ne pas avoir évoquer Eir. Il le fera plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront seuls._

 _"_ Justement la présence d'Anemeth va lui faire du bien. Il pourra vider toute sa frustration sur elle. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Aro ne la connaissait pas. Anemeth l'a éduqué aux plaisirs charnels. Un souverain, sans épouse ou sans concubine, ne peut prendre de sage décision."_

 _Didyme se retient de rétorquer. Elle n'était pas de cet avis. Son frère avait toujours pris des décisions pour sauvegarder leurs secrets. Jamais il n'avait fait d'erreur. A part, peut-être avec les Avaloniens mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse la remarque. Il le savait déjà et regrettait beaucoup ce qui s'était passé._

 _"_ Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui. Il doit être dans ses appartements."_

 _En se retournant, elle aperçut un collier au pendentif finement ouvragé. Il était rond et un grand chêne y était représenté. Des noeuds celtiques l'entouraient, et des pierres de couleurs différentes étaient mises aux quatre points cardinaux. Didyme l'avait déjà vu autour du cou d'Eir. Elle savait que lorsque l'humaine avait été enlevée par les Roumains, elle l'avait perdu. Aro s'était démené pour le retrouver. L'âme-soeur de Marcus ne put s'empêcher de dire:_

 _"_ Vous avez un bien magnifique bijou..._

 __ N'est-ce pas? Je l'ai trouvé lors d'un de mes voyages en Bretagne."_

 _Didyme garda le silence tandis que Gidéon rangeait le collier dans une poche de sa veste._

La vision se dissipa. Aro avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait reconnu le collier tout comme Didyme. Il fallait qu'il le récupère à tout prix. Il adressa un regard sévère à Didyme toutefois il fit un minuscule signe de la tête pour la remercier.

"_ Allez prévenir Marcus et Caïus de toute cette histoire. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen pour récupérer ça."

Aro se leva, se dirigea vers la cheminée et continua à boire son verre comme si de rien n'était. Si Gidéon avait le bijou d'Eir, est-ce que la vision qu'il avait eu, dix ans auparavant, allait se réaliser? Cela voudrait dire qu'Eir était sur le point de se réveiller. Il fallait qu'il contacte Carlisle pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais pour cela il allait devoir attendre la fin de cette entrevue avec son Créateur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le fameux Gidéon alors que Didyme quittait la pièce.

"_ Aro, salua le vampire.

_ Gidéon."

Le visiteur jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce comme pour relever des indices de laisser aller.

"_ Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé? Demanda Aro. Souhaitez-vous un verre de sang?

_ Bien, bien... Le temps était clément. C'est plus facile pour nous de voyager. As-tu du sang d'une jeune vierge?

_ Je peux en trouver, répondit tout simplement le Maître des Lieux, froidement tout en fouillant dans sa cave personnelle de sang."

Il versa le liquide dans un deuxième verre à pied et le tendit au nouvel arrivant.

"_ Que me vaut votre visite? Dit Aro en sachant très bien ce que Gidéon voulait."

L'Immortel but une gorgée puis esquissa un sourire satisfait.

"_ Il est très mal vu qu'un roi n'est pas à ses côtés une personne qui pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux après son travail de souverain...

_ Et qui allez-vous me proposer? Anemeth? Io? Amerseth? Eirtraë? Ispene?"

Gidéon éclata de rire et secoua sa main comme pour chasser une mouche qui tournait autour de lui.

"_ Comme tu es amusant Aro... Depuis que je t'ai crée, j'ai toujours su que tu étais l'homme parfait pour Anemeth. Vous vous entendez si bien...

_ Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour elle, déclara-t-il abruptement."

Mais il était hors de question qu'il parle d'Eir devant son Créateur. Quelque chose lui disait de s'en méfier.

"_ Ai-je le droit d'espérer?"

Aro leva les yeux au ciel puis murmura d'une voix morne:

"_ Vous le pouvez. Ai-je le droit de réfléchir à votre proposition?

_ Bien évidemment! Quelle question! Ria Gidéon. Tu sais bien que je n'oserais _jamais_ te mettre un coutelas sous la gorge."

Aro ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il avait tout de même la curieuse impression que Gidéon venait justement le menacer. En tout cas, cela sonnait comme un avertissement. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Son Créateur méprisait beaucoup les humains. Et s'il lui déclarait que son âme-sœur était une humaine... Gidéon pouvait très bien la tuer sans remords. Donc, Aro se trouvait obliger de jouer la comédie. Encore...

* * *

 _L'abus de review n'est pas nuisible à la santé! A vos plumes! :p_


	2. Gidéon

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le clan de Gidéon se trouvait à Volterra. Leur chef n'arrêtait pas de surveiller les moindres décisions d'Aro comme s'il était incapable d'en prendre une. Et tout ça pourquoi? Parce qu'il n'avait plus de femme. Il s'était forcé à être avec ses courtisanes. Qui lui faisaient des avances plus ou moins subtiles. Cette image parut plaire à son Créateur.

Marcus avait l'air d'être outré par le comportement de Gidéon. Anemeth n'arrêtait pas de contempler son promis bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement d'accord avec les agissements de son père. Caïus et Athenodora désapprouvaient les agissements de ce nouveau venu bien qu'ils le connaissaient depuis la formation du clan des Volturi. Quant à Didyme, dès qu'il y avait le Créateur de son frère dans les parages, elle le fuyait comme la peste. Ne souhaitant pas créer d'esclandre.

Un soir, alors qu'Aro était prêt à s'en aller dans ses appartements, Eirtraë, la soeur adoptive d'Anemeth, le trouva. Sa démarche était lente et féminine. Elle avait opté pour une robe blanche à moitié transparente. Le Maître des Lieux l'observa se diriger vers lui. Elle prenait le temps qu'il fallait pour que les vampires mâles puissent la regarder. Car elle aimait les réactions qu'ils exprimaient. Eirtraë avait presque le même pouvoir qu'Heidi. La vampire attirait sa proie dans sa couche, l'amadouait avec son charme puis arrachait facilement les confidences de sa victime sans qu'elle s'en rend compte. Elle était connue pour être une nymphomane. Et quelque chose disait à Aro que cette fois-ci, c'était lui sa proie.

Eirtraë était grande pour une femme. Elle avait des formes généreuses et le teint mate. Les traits de son visage étaient anguleux. Ses lèvres pulpeuses donnaient envie de les croquer. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient son magnifique visage. Ils étaient ondulés et flottaient au vent à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Sa chevelure lui faisait vaguement pensé à Eir. Il secoua la tête négativement. La mortelle lui manquait affreusement.

La vampire femelle crut qu'Aro chassait des pensées embarrassantes et esquissa un sourire victorieux.

"_ Souhaitez-vous que je monte avec vous? Demanda-t-elle avec un ravissant sourire."

Aro fit mine de réfléchir. Il voulait être seul mais puisque Gidéon épiait ses moindres faits et gestes, il ne pouvait rester les bras ballants. Son Créateur pensait que son fils aurait été bien avec Anemeth mais Eirtraë était une bonne femme, si l'on mettait son goût pour les tenues provocantes de côté. Elle avait bon fond mais il n'y avait qu'Aro qui le savait. Le vampire mâle lui proposa son bras. Sa compagne d'une nuit ronronna de plaisir. Heureuse que son vieil ami ne l'ait pas refusé.

"_ Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, Eirtraë, murmura-t-il suavement."

Il perçut son tremblement, son frisson rempli de désir et de luxure. Néanmoins il sentit une odeur de crainte. Il baissa les yeux sur la vampire et arqua très élégamment un sourcil, interrogateur.

"_ Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que... Pense Gidéon, soupira l'Immortelle."

Aro savait que Gidéon avait recueilli Eirtraë alors qu'elle était en train d'être violentée par son époux. Son sauveur ne fut pas mieux que lui. Il la considéra comme son esclave personnel. Et le frère de Didyme l'avait détesté pour cela.

"_ Et moi, je pense le contraire, martela-t-il avec conviction."

Eirtraë esquissa un autre sourire. Le vampire était le seul à la considérer comme une personne normale de la communauté vampirique.

"_ Savez-vous que Gidéon..., commença-t-elle."

D'un coup, elle sursauta et se retourna pour balayer le couloir du regard. Le roi remarqua sa frayeur dans son doux parfum de myrte et d'ambroisie.

"_ Vous ne risquez rien en restant à Volterra, vous le savez."

Lorsque Gidéon avait transformé Aro, et après qu'il ait découvert son pouvoir, il interdit Aro de s'en servir sur lui. Au départ, le Maître de Volterra avait pensé que son Créateur voulait garder un semblant d'intimité. Et même vu qu'il était son "fils", il n'avait pas le droit de lui poser des questions sur son passé. Mais il ressentit de la détresse dans la voix de son amie et il voulait la rassurer.

"_ Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est capable de faire si jamais il apprenait... Ce que je m'apprêtais à vous dire..."

Aro fronça les sourcils, interrogateur. Ils arrivèrent, au même moment, à ses appartements. Il s'effaça afin de la laisser entrer puis il referma la porte après avoir vérifier les alentours. Il verrouilla la porte d'entrée et se tourna lentement vers le centre de la pièce. Eirtraë se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, totalement immobile comme une statue grecque. Aro n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

"_ Que se passe-t-il de si important pour que vous veniez me voir?

_ Gidéon se doute que vous aimez une autre femme.

_ Et qu'a-t-il comme preuve pour appuyer ses dires?

_ Vous êtes distant avec vos courtisanes. Vous avez refusé leurs avances. Le numéro de séduction que vous avez fait a échoué. Il attend que vous fassiez un mauvais pas pour bondir sur vous. Et croyez moi, il ne sera pas tendre."

Aro se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se détourna de la vampire pour fermer les yeux et s'apaiser mentalement. Si jamais Gidéon apprenait pour Eir... Sa poitrine lui fit mal. Encore une fois... Il se pinça les lèvres afin d'éviter de gémir de douleur. Il se massa son côté gauche, là où son cœur y était.

"_ Aro, je sais que vous nous _cachez_ quelque chose. Et _cette_ chose, il va la trouver pour vous mettre à genoux."

Le frère de Didyme réfléchissait à un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation. Mais quelque chose lui disait de se méfier de son Créateur. S'il devait combattre Gidéon, il ne pourrait gagner face à lui. Un lien invisible les reliait et l'empêchait de le tuer. Par contre... Gidéon pouvait aisément l'anéantir... Ainsi que Marcus et Caïus. Et il n'aura aucuns remords à tuer Didyme. Il ne pouvait pas faire complètement confiance en Eirtraë car elle était utilisée pour soutirer des informations pour Gidéon. Aro devait trouver une histoire sans pour que cela soit trop tiré par les cheveux.

"_ Depuis... Depuis que Sulpicia... M'a trahi... Je n'ose plus redonner ma confiance... A une femme. Celles qui m'entouraient ce soir... Elles espèrent toutes que je choisisse l'une d'entre elles pour qu'elle puisse gravir les marches et atteindre le pouvoir. Elles veulent m'avoir que parce que je suis au pouvoir. Pas pour ce que je suis vraiment... Je... Je veux quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas comme un roi mais comme un vampire normal. N'ai-je pas le droit au bonheur?"

Eirtraë le fit se retourner, mit sa main sur la joue du souverain des Immortels et lui souria tendrement. Elle était touchée que son ami ait eu la force de se confier à elle. Elle était consciente que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il était orgueilleux comme tous les vampires. Aro saisit une mèche de l'Immortelle, la porta à son nez et huma sa douce fragrance. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eir, il ne voulait plus coucher avec quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Mais Eirtraë... Il savait qu'elle l'aimait.

"_ Donc il n'y a pas une femme qui vous plaise à Volterra? Roucoula-t-elle tout en battant les cils.

_ Elle vient tout juste d'arriver, révéla Aro en levant les yeux vers la femme."

La concernée ferma les yeux. Le roi vit que ses lèvres tremblaient de frustration. Ou de peine.

"_ Anemeth?"

Aro savait aussi qu'Eirtraë enviait sa grande sœur car c'était elle qui avait enseigné les plaisirs charnels au Maître de Volterra.

"_ Non."

La vampire frissonna. Elle passa son poids de droite à gauche. Aro fut content de son petit effet. Il eut un mince sourire.

"_ Je vais vous libérer de Gidéon, Eirtraë.

_ Oh..."

Ses yeux pourpres s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Si elle avait été humaine, Aro savait qu'elle aurait piqué un fard. Lentement le vampire se pencha vers le visage de sa congénère. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Leurs haleines se mélangèrent. Leurs mains partirent à la conquête du corps de l'autre tout en balayant les tissus qui gênaient à leur progression. Le roi haleta face à un désir si longtemps refoulé. Il poussa sa compagne jusqu'au lit pour qu'elle s'allonge. Elle s'étendit sur les couvertures en soie. Aro l'observa avec une expression rassurante. Il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas comme Gidéon. Eirtraë l'attendait. Ses mains reposaient sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait honte qu'il la regarde ainsi.

"_ Retirez-moi ces mains. Vous savez que vous êtes une femme magnifique."

Le Maître des Lieux s'allongea sur elle et débuta ses caresses. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et leurs baisers devenaient plus intenses, plus langoureux, plus fougueux. Leurs corps dansaient l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Tantôt doux et sensuel. Tantôt agressif et féroce. Aro ne put qu'imaginer l'effet que cela aurait pu lui faire si c'était Eir à la place d'Eirtraë. L'odeur de leur luxure sur la soie. La chaleur se mêlant à sa froideur. Les battements de son cœur résonnant dans son corps bouillonnant. Le vampire grogna. Il était si proche de la jouissance. Ses bras entouraient le cou de sa compagne alors qu'il approfondissait ses vas-et-viens. Il savait que penser à Eir alors qu'il était dans les bras d'une autre femme était irrespectueux. Ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il se sentait vivant! Mais à chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux et qu'il voyait le visage de l'Immortelle, il s'éloignait peu à peu de sa délivrance. Il eut des difficultés à retrouver un rythme et réussit à se satisfaire avec ce qu'il pouvait.

Repus de leurs ébats, ils restèrent allongés sur le lit, silencieux. Eirtraë tourna la tête vers son compagnon tout en glissant sa main vers l'entrejambe du vampire. Mais avant même qu'elle saisisse l'objet de ses désirs, elle fut brusquement arrêtée.

"_ Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit à propos de Gidéon, fit remarquer Aro, songeur."

Il sentit les muscles de la vampire se raidir.

"_ Didyme a eu une réaction étrange quand elle a vu le collier qu'avait notre Créateur."

Aro arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait pas perçut de réaction trop violente de la part de sa petite sœur. Elle s'était plutôt contenue. A moins que son regard l'ait trahi.

"_ Continuez."

Mais la suite ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, il sentit une violente envie de la prendre. Soit. S'il fallait passer par là pour avoir toutes ses informations, il le ferait mais il se jure qu'elle n'aura pas un seul indice si jamais Gidéon ou ses "filles" apprenaient l'existence d'Eir.

Aro virevolta et vint rapidement sur le corps de la femme. Il s'inséra doucement en elle et imposa un rythme endiablé qu'Eirtraë parut aimée. Ses gémissements résonnaient dans ses oreilles et l'encourageaient à accélérer la cadence. Eirtraë fut saisit par de multiples orgasmes et cherchait désespérément à en avoir plus. Ce qu'Aro put lui offrir durant leur câlin.

Leur petit jeu continua plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits. Aro espérait que ce manège allait convaincre Gidéon qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne en Eirtraë. La vampire était dans les bras de son souverain. Sa main gambadait sur son torse. Elle était prête à le chevaucher une nouvelle fois. Elle voulait sa liberté et Aro comme époux. Elle ne laisserait pas Anemeth le lui prendre. Mais elle sentit que son vampire était ailleurs. Elle le trouvait souvent ainsi lorsqu'ils terminèrent leurs ébats. Cela l'intrigua quelque peu.

"_ Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, mon doux souverain?"

Aro s'humecta les lèvres, soucieux de ce qu'il allait devoir dire. Il hésitait à lui dire la vérité.

"_ Vous êtes consciente que je ne pourrais pas rendre tout l'amour que vous me donnez? Répondit-il avec un ton désolé."

Eirtraë se tourna vers lui, plaquant son torse contre celui de son compagnon. Une nouvelle envie se propagea dans tout son corps.

"_ Je le sais. Je l'ai senti...

_ Je vous libérerais de Gidéon, Eirtraë. Vous en avez ma parole.

_ Je n'en doute pas, Aro. Vous êtes un homme de parole."

Il y eut un silence.

"_ Qui est l'heureuse élue?"

Ce fut au tour d'Aro d'écarquiller les yeux, mais sa surprise passa très rapidement. Il eut une idée afin que personne ne se doute de son amour pour une humaine.

"_ A vrai dire, c'est un élu.

_ Oh... Je... Je ne pensais pas... Que... Vous étiez... De ce bord-là.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas votre présence."

En disant ces paroles, il saisit la main de son amante et la descendit vers son entrejambe.

"_ Je n'aurais pas fait ça avec n'importe qui. Et vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, reprit Aro suavement.

_ Est-ce que je le connais?

_ Non, peut-être que de nom.

_ Qui est-ce?

_ Carlisle Cullen.

_ Le végétarien?"

Aro eut un franc sourire comme pour confirmer la question d'Eirtraë.

"_ Gidéon ne l'aime pas. Il considère ces vampires comme des abominations. Une sorte d'hérésie qu'il faut s'en débarrasser."

Le roi se pinça les lèvres, soudainement anxieux pour la sécurité de Carlisle et de son épouse. Il chassa la main gourmande de son amante, se leva et commença à s'habiller. Il devait mettre en garde son ami le plus tôt possible.

"_ Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? Fit innocemment la vampire."

Aro sentit dans la voix de l'Immortelle qu'elle était prête à tout pour avoir la première place.

"_ Et si on reprenait notre conversation? Supposa-t-elle, à moitié songeuse. Je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas toutes les informations que vous souhaitez."

C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus trop reparlé depuis leurs ébats. Ils s'étaient quelque peu éloigné du sujet. Eirtraë s'assied sur le lit sans pour autant se couvrir.

"_ En quoi ma sœur a eu une réaction étrange?

_ Gidéon soupçonne que Didyme connait la personne à qui appartient ce collier."

Aro garda le silence. Il ne pouvait encore rien dire à Eirtraë. Certaines choses pouvaient être rapportées à leur Créateur.

"_ Vous aussi vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas? Devina l'Immortelle."

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trahi tout seul. Il grogna de mécontentement. Comment devait-il pu être aussi naïf? Eirtraë le connaissait depuis trois mille ans. Elle savait le déchiffrer. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir car ses mensonges éclateront tous en mille morceaux.

"_ Le collier qu'a votre père doit appartenir à la Maîtresse d'Avalon.

_ Celle avec qui vous avez traité il y a dix ans.

_ Elle ne l'avait pas lorsque je l'ai rencontré."

C'était une demi-vérité mais il pouvait raconter autre chose qu'Eir leur avait dit peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

"_ Ce collier, je l'ai vu lors d'un combat entre Avaloniens et notre clan. Les humains avaient battu en retraite mais une seule femme était restée nous faire face. Elle maîtrisait l'eau et l'air avec dextérité et agilité. Elle ne voulait pas nous faire du mal. Elle voulait juste discuter avec nous et nous, ayant peur qu'elle révélasses notre secret aux yeux du monde, nous l'avions donné à nos Nouveaux-Nés. Autant vous dire qu'elle n'a pas résisté longtemps entre leurs mains. Son corps était couverte de blessures, de morsures. Et elle portait ce collier autour de son cou. A cette époque, j'ignorais qu'elle était la Maîtresse d'Avalon. Je ne pensais qu'à nous préserver des humains."

Eirtraë se leva d'un bond et vit vers son amant. Ele entoura le bas de son visage de ses mains et fit:

"_ Je ressens votre culpabilité, Aro."

Le concerné soupira, baissa la tête, vaincu.

"_ Elle s'appelait Saoirse. Elle voulait nous prévenir que les Roumains cherchaient à nous nuire mais nous ne l'avions pas écouté. Si nous n'avions pas agi par peur, nous aurions pu libérer Didyme plus tôt. Et elle n'aurait pas autant souffert."

Eirtraë l'enlaça tendrement. Aro répondit à son étreinte tout en repensant à ses paroles. Eir ne serait pas dans le coma à l'heure actuelle. Ça aussi, il s'en voulait. Il se détestait pour cela.

"_ Gidéon déteste les Avaloniens, déclara-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi? Ils ne se sont jamais occupés des affaires vampiriques.

_ Non. Je pense... Que cela date de quand il était humain."

Aro ne l'interrogea pas plus. Il ne voulait pas insister. Il devait enquêter discrètement sans avoir recoure à son pouvoir. D'abord il devait trouver un plan pour récupérer le collier d'Eir. Il ne voulait pas que cette vision arrive. Il ne voulait pas perdre Eir. Et il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Pour que personne ne puisse lui faire du mal. Cette vision... C'était son cauchemar... Sa plus grande peur.

"_ Qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi pensif?

_ Rien. Je réfléchissais à un moyen pour faire ma demande au mariage.

_ Inutile d'être romantique comme ces humains."

Aro fut quelque peu déçu par le choix de son amie. Il souhaitait que cette ruse soit convaincante pour Gidéon. Mais si Eirtraë ne faisait pas d'effort, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. De quelle façon pouvait-il faire sa demande? Son esprit vogua une fois de plus vers Eir. Il aurait aimé que ce soit elle à qui il déclarait sa flamme, son amour. Mais au lieu de cela, il devait jouer la comédie.

Soudain, leurs sens indiquèrent l'arrivée d'un individu, qui rentra sans même frapper à la porte.

"_ Gidéon..., fit Aro, gravement."

Les yeux de son Créateur s'étaient dilatés. Il avait l'air d'un fou ainsi.

"_ Comment as-tu pu..., commença-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers Aro."

Celui-ci grogna, en signe d'avertissement. Il se mit devant son amie pour la protéger. Jamais plus, il ne la touchera.

"_ Je veux Eirtraë comme épouse. C'est pour cela que je n'aime plus Anemeth, dit Aro.

_ Tu peux prendre Amerseth, Ispene ou Io! Ou toutes si tu veux mais rends-moi Eirtraë!"

Son Créateur était nerveux. Trop nerveux. Il cachait quelque chose. Le Volturi plissa les yeux comme pour déceler la vérité. Hélas il avait fait une promesse à Gidéon et à son clan. De ne jamais utiliser son pouvoir. Comment pouvait-il l'utiliser sans se faire remarquer? Gidéon, si sa ruse était dévoilée, n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Ou alors... Il pouvait toujours demander à Heidi pour obtenir ses précieuses informations.

"_ Ce sera Eirtraë ou rien du tout."

Il savait que Gidéon avait du mal à céder son jouet. Après tout, Eirtraë pouvait s'avérer utile. Aro était toujours à la recherche de don pouvant augmenter considérablement son pouvoir. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir une femme pour soutirer les secrets les plus intimes à ses ennemis? Son Créateur le regardait avec fureur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais récolté ses foudres. Mais s'ils devaient se battre, Aro ne se laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement. Soudain, les traits du visage de l'Immortel se firent plus lisses cependant le Volturi n'était pas dupe. Gidéon commença à faire les cents pas, s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour fusiller Aro du regard et recommença à tourner en rond. Le frère de Didyme resta impassible. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne céderait pas, qu'il resterait camper sur ses positions. Le vampire se stoppa brusquement et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Aro grogna une nouvelle fois.

"_ J'ai cru... Comprendre que Didyme... Avait beaucoup souffert lors de sa captivité avec les Roumains."

Gidéon laissa planer un lourd silence tandis qu'Aro s'était pétrifié d'effroi. Un puissant grognement fit trembler sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à sa soeur. A son sang! Il n'en avait pas le droit! Aro s'approcha dangereusement de son Créateur. Il montra ses dents tout en grondant sur son adversaire.

"_ Je vous interdis de vous en prendre à Didyme. C'est une affaire entre vous et moi."

Mais cela ne fit guère peur au concerné qui continua sur sa lancée:

"_ Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'elle revive ses pires cauchemars...

_ Vous osez lui faire du mal, je vous jure que vous passerez un sale quart d'heure."

Aro le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

"_ Ne vous avisez pas de la toucher!

_ Alors abandonne Eirtraë et Didyme ne revivra pas toute cette souffrance."

Aro grogna férocement. Il osait le menacer. Il voyait rouge. Sa soeur était tout pour lui. Il venait à peine de la retrouver que Gidéon osait lui faire du mal.

"_ Tu sais que tu ne pourras rien me faire... Je suis ton Créateur. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Caïus et Marcus non plus."

Aro sentit Eirtraë bouger sur sa droite. Il crut qu'elle allait l'attaquer par derrière. Mais il se trompa complètement. Il sentit une odeur de crainte. La main de la vampire se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de son amant.

"_ Aro, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas grave. Pensez à Didyme.

_ Je vous ai fait une promesse, siffla-t-il.

_ Imagine-moi au-dessus de ta soeur, murmura Gidéon tout sourire. Elle, en train de me supplier d'arrêter et moi...

_ La ferme! Dégagez!"

Aro le balança contre le mur, qui céda. Le Volturi passa à travers les débris pour ressaisir son ennemi. Il tentait vainement de le maîtriser mais sa colère était tellement forte qu'il faisait tout pour que Gidéon n'ait pas d'emprise sur lui. Il savait que sa colère pouvait l'entraîner vers la mort. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Peu à peu, le couloir se remplissait d'Immortels. La plupart appartenait à la garde royale. Le Maître des Lieux parvint à le maîtriser et ordonna d'une voix autoritaire:

"_ Quittez Volterra au plus tôt autrement vous n'y passerez pas la nuit. Vous n'y êtes plus le bienvenu."

Gidéon sourit. Son regard reflétait toute sa méchanceté. Aro eut un frisson et crut qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatal. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

"_ Vous n'aurez pas ce que vous voulez. Je ne me marirais pas pour vous faire plaisir. Et en aucun cas, vous toucherez à Didyme. Maintenant partez avant que je ne change d'avis."

Eirtraë avait remis sa robe et l'avait rejoint dans le couloir. Elle allait suivre Gidéon mais Aro l'arrêta en lui barrant le chemin.

"_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre. Vous êtes en sécurité à Volterra.

_ Même s'il s'en va, si je reste, il trouvera un moyen pour vous nuire et je veux éviter cela. Je ne veux pas que vous souffrez.

_ Eirtraë, vous méritez tellement mieux, soupira-t-il tristement. Soyez prudente.

_ Vous, soyez-le. Je connais Gidéon. Il vous frappera au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins."

Sur ces mots, la femelle vampire suivit son Créateur tout en jetant un dernier regard à son amant. Aro comprit qu'elle avait du mal à le quitter car elle allait retourner en enfer. Le brun se pinça les lèvres, honteux de ne pas pouvoir respecter sa parole. Caïus, Marcus, Didyme et Athénodora vinrent à sa rencontre après les bruits que les deux Immortels avaient provoqués.

"_ Que s'est-il passé? Demanda le blond, étonné du désordre qu'avait fait Aro."

Le concerné se tourna vers Démétri, Félix et Santiago et ordonna:

"_ Prenez d'autres membres de la garde et escortez-les jusqu'aux remparts de Volterra. Je ne veux plus les voir ici."

Marcus se plaça devant lui et l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. En guise de réponse, Aro grogna furieusement. Ses mains tremblaient.

"_ Aro? Que s'est-il passé? S'impatienta Caïus."

Le frère de Didyme balaya le couloir du regard et gronda encore plus fortement. Ses yeux se posa sur sa petite soeur. Il prit une de ses mains et l'emmena dans la bibliothèque privative des rois. Et d'un coup, il l'enlaça tendrement. Didyme sentait qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.

"_ Aro..., murmura la douce voix de sa soeur."

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, reniflant son coeur, reniflant son odeur pour s'apaiser. Les mains de Didyme frottaient son dos afin qu'il puisse se détendre plus rapidement. Marcus, Caïus, Didyme et Athénodora durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'Aro raconte ce qui s'était passé. A la fin, Didyme tremblait aussi et avait fini dans les bras de son âme-soeur.

"_ Je ne veux plus le voir ici, répéta Aro, choqué. Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de nous."

Son beau-frère acquiesça de la tête comme pour confirmer les dires de son ami. Quant à Caïus, son visage était aussi lisse que la surface d'un étang glacé.

"_ Rassurez-moi, vous ne lui avez pas parlé d'Eir? Interrogea le blond.

_ Non. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il nous épiait déjà lorsque nous sommes allés à Landerneau."

Caïus grogna lui aussi. Celui qui touchait à un seul cheveux de sa descendante allait le regretter amèrement.

"_ Nous devrions ordonner à sa garde vampirique d'aller la rejoindre, proposa Marcus. Carlisle est pacifique mais je ne pense pas que Gidéon discutera beaucoup avec lui.

_ En plus, Alice n'a jamais vu Gidéon, elle ne pourra pas avoir de vision le concernant, reprit Aro très gravement.

_ Peut-être qu'il n'attend que ça, supposa Didyme. Que vous lui indiquez où elle se trouve en vous séparant d'une partie de votre garde."

La remarque de sa soeur était très pertinente. Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège. Aro se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si seulement, il pouvait faire venir Eir et Carlisle à Volterra... Tout serait plus simple, beaucoup plus simple...

"_ Je peux... Je peux revenir sur mes paroles et présentez des excuses afin d'éviter qu'il tente quoique ce soit contre Carlisle, murmura Aro.

_ Non. Nous allons prévenir Carlisle de ce problème et lui, il pourra contacter les autres clans. Gidéon ne s'attendra pas à ça. Eir s'entendait bien avec une grande partie d'entre eux. Ils accepteront.

_ Je veux bien... Mais combien de temps cela durera? Ils ne resteront pas des siècles autour de Carlisle et Eir pour les protéger. Ils ont leur territoire à garder.

_ Ils le feront, le temps qu'il faudra."

Marcus saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Carlisle. Ils entendirent une tonalité et après trois bip sonore, ils perçurent une voix...


	3. Surprise!

**Chapitre 2**

"_ Surprise!"

Les Volturi arrêtèrent de respirer. Ils ne battaient plus des paupières. La famille royale était stupéfait par la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Marcus jeta un coup d'oeil à Aro et à Caïus, l'air de dire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Cette voix douce, enjouée, et un tantinet moqueuse, qui respirait la gaieté, se pourrait-il que les prières d'Aro aient été entendues? Aro se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'inspirait. Il sombrait dans le néant.

"_ Carlisle? Es-tu sûr que ton portable fonctionne bien car je ne les entends pas."

Une petite voix chantonnait dans l'esprit du roi des vampires: _"Elle est réveillée! Elle est réveillée! Elle est réveillée!"_ Mais il était complètement incapable de prononcer un mot, une phrase tellement il était ému par cette nouvelle.

"_ Ils t'entendent très bien, fit la voix fluette d'Alice. C'est juste qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à t'avoir, à t'entendre."

Il y eut un court silence. Aro imaginait bien la tête d'Eir, étonnée, et qu'elle allait dire une bêtise propre à elle.

"_ Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils ont fait une sorte... D'arrêt cardiaque?

_ Euh... Oui, si l'on peut dire..."

Ce fut Didyme qui réagit la première. Elle arracha le portable des mains de son mari, mit le haut-parleur - bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin - et fit tout contente:

"_ Comment vas-tu, Eir?

_ Enfin! Une réaction! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir raccrocher pour appeler votre secrétaire. Je vais bien, mise à part que je me suis réveillée avec dix ans en plus, que j'ai perdu un enfant et que je dois me rééduquer. A part ça, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tiens, Jasper, tu me dois cent euros. Tu as perdu au paris. Ce n'est pas Aro qui a réagi en premier. C'est Didyme. Alice a vu votre discussion aussi. Vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard car Alice n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi il en retournait."

Ils entendirent un grognement lointain alors que les rires d'Eir et d'Alice retentissaient dans le combiné. Athénodora fut la seconde à bouger. Elle fit un pas en avant pour rejoindre son amie, sa sœur, Didyme. Une de ses mains était sur son cœur mort tandis que l'autre était sur son menton. Son expression montrait clairement qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour Eir.

"_ Te rééduquer? Répéta Athénodora, inquiète.

_ Vu qu'elle a été longtemps dans le coma, elle a perdu partiellement l'usage de ses jambes, expliqua Carlisle. Elle est en train de faire des exercices pour pouvoir bouger comme avant.

_ Elle va remarcher, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, elle a fait des progrès. Elle arrive à bouger ses orteils. Légèrement ses pieds."

Quelqu'un se râcla la gorge. Aro crut que cela appartenait à une des femmes.

"_ Ça va? Je ne vous dérange pas trop? Pouvez-vous arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là? Ce serait sympa, intervient Eir, faussement outrée. Tant que je n'arriverais pas à marcher, je n'irais pas à Volterra. Il n'est pas question que je me fasse insulter par des vampires prétentieux et ignorants."

Le vampire savait qu'elle ne parlait pas des Volturi mais des Immortels de passage, des courtisanes. C'était tout elle. Elle voulait se préserver, ce qui était compréhensible. Et elle ne voulait pas mettre les rois en difficulté face à leurs sujets.

"_ Et si nous trouvions une maison pour vous accueillir à Volterra? Proposa le frère de Didyme. Athenodora et ma sœur pourraient l'aménager à votre goût. Et il n'y aura que votre clan et les membres de votre communauté qui pourront y séjourner."

Les Immortels entendirent les battements du cœur d'Eir s'affoler. Marcus eut un sourire. Il était évident que l'humaine réagissait à la voix de son âme-sœur. Aro imagina sans difficulté les rougeurs sur les joues de sa moitié.

"_ Eh bien... Si nous partons de ce principe-là, dit-elle en bégayant légèrement. Je... Je ne vois pas... D'inconvénients.

_ Vous avez fait mouche, on dirait, plaisanta Caïus en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son future gendre.

_ Je vous ai entendu, Père. J'ai, peut-être, perdu l'usage de mes jambes mais je suis loin d'avoir perdu mon ouïe."

Le blond éclata de rire. Il était soulagé d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. Il s'humecta les lèvres, il voulait clairement parler à sa fille adoptive. Aro pouvait sentir ses effluves d'impatience. Et la patience n'était pas le fort de Caïus.

"_ Est-ce que tu penses que je suis apte à voyager, Carlisle?

_ Oui..., fit lentement le médecin. Nous prendrons notre temps pour arriver.

_ On ne peut pas prendre l'avion? Ca irait plus vite et on attendra à Florence, fit Eir, impatiente."

Aro voyait bien la mine pensive du médecin. Sa main, étant sur son menton, devait montrer qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de cette idée.

"_ Oui mais j'ai peur que tu sois plus fatiguée...

_ Carlisle, si nous y allons en voiture, ça risque vraiment de me fatiguer deux fois plus que si nous prenions l'avion.

_ Elle n'a pas tort, fit Alice. Je ne vois pas de complications si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

_ Bah tu vois! Inutile de s'inquiéter, dit Eir, joyeusement. Alice, réserve les billets.

_ C'est déjà fait!

_ Quand arrivez-vous? Questionna Caïus.

_ Demain dans la soirée. Nous prendrons des chambres à votre hôtel, les Quatre Saisons. Nous viendrons à Volterra le lendemain, répondit Alice. Cela vous convient-il?"

 _ **oOoOoOoOo**_

Aro vagabondait dans sa petite cité étrusque, à la recherche d'une belle maison pour son âme-soeur. Depuis le coup de téléphone à Carlisle, un sourire niais était sur ses lèvres. Eir allait venir à Volterra. Il pourrait passer la voir pour s'occuper d'elle. Il était si heureux qu'il avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Et il n'était pas le seul à l'être. Didyme avait meilleure mine et n'arrêtait pas de sautiller dans les airs dès qu'elle marchait. Marcus s'était apprêté à faire des copies de certains livres historiques dont il était sûr qu'Eir les dévorerait. Caïus était de meilleur humeur. Il paraissait plus clément pendant les jugements. Et Athénodora passait son temps à refaire une garde robe entière pour sa fille adoptive.

Gina avait fait une liste de tous les biens qui étaient susceptibles de l'intéresser. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait fait un bon travail. Par chance, le temps était lui. Le ciel était couvert. Un orage arrivait par le nord. Parfait pour sortir à l'extérieur.

Malheureusement, aucune maison n'avait de charme pour lui. Il n'y avait que des appartements à vendre et quelques petites maisons avec deux ou trois chambres. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le roi. Il fut contraint de sortir des murs de la cité. Il aurait préféré qu'Eir soit hébergée dans Volterra pour éviter qu'elle ne soit trop loin de lui. Il visita plusieurs anciennes bâtisses, soient qui étaient tombées en ruines, soit qui avaient été rénovées.

Et d'un coup, il la trouva. La future demeure de son âme-soeur. Certes, elle était située à deux kilomètres de Volterra mais le charme était là! C'était une église Franciscaine datant de 1200. Au fil des siècles, la domaine s'est agrandi, d'annexes comme de terrain. L'atmosphère, la vue et l'emplacement respiraient le calme, la sérénité. Parfait pour Eir! En plus de cela, le parc avait dix hectares et possédait un verger, un potager et une piscine se confondant dans le jardin. A l'intérieur, la demeure avait treize chambres et quatorze salle de bains. En tout, il y avait quarante-et-une pièces dont beaucoup étaient des bibliothèques, des salles de réception, et quelques bureaux privatifs. Mais ce qu'Aro aimait le plus dans cette propriété, c'était les nombreuses terrasses qui offraient une vue inouïe sur les paysages de la Toscane. Il appréciait aussi la petite annexe qui accueillait une chambre de vingt-cinq mètres carré et d'une salle de bain ayant une belle et grande douche à l'italienne. La pièce était ouverte sur les deux côtés sur le parc. Il était certain qu'Eir choisirait cette chambre. En plus, elle était au rez-de-chaussé. Elle n'aurait pas de problème pour aller et venir avec son fauteuil roulant. Aro avait pris son portable et fit plusieurs photos qu'il envoya directement à Carlisle.

Il n'attendit guère longtemps pour avoir une réponse, qui ne venait pas de son vieil ami mais de sa moitié.

 _"Je réserve cette chambre!_ _Elle est trop belle!"_

Aro n'eut pas de mal à deviner qui se cachait derrière ce sms. Il écrivit tout de suite la réponse, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _"Je savais qu'elle allait vous plaire, ma douce."_

Sa réponse vint rapidement.

 _"Oh! Et cette douche à l'italienne! Cela me donne des idées tiens... Dites-moi, Aro, vous faites tout cela pour que je reste dans cette chambre pour l'éternité?"_

L'Immortel éclata de rire et répondit dans la foulée:

 _"Dois-je comprendre qu'elle vous convient, ma mie?"_

Il n'eut pas besoin de sa confirmation pour l'acheter. Il revint à Volterra le cœur léger. Il allait signer les papiers le lendemain matin. Comme cela, Eir et Carlisle prendraient juste une nuit de plus à l'hôtel dans la petite cité italienne. A cette pensée, il sourit. Ses prières avaient été entendues et il remercia silencieusement les dieux qui avaient exaucé son vœu le plus cher.

 _"Elle me convient parfaitement, mon précieux."_

Aro était en train de revenir vers sa demeure qu'il changea d'avis et préféra partir tout de suite pour l'aéroport de Florence. Il envoya un message à Marcus comme quoi il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Son beau-frère le comprit parfaitement.

L'Immortel tournait en rond dans le hall de l'aéroport de Florence. Il avait pensé à acheter une bouteille de sirop de châtaigne, qu'il avait soigneusement emballé, et un bouquet de fleur pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Leur avion arrivait dans une heure. Il réprima un soupir. Il trouvait ce lieu un peu trop bruyant lorsqu'on s'y attardait. Pourquoi était-ce si long? Il s'amusa à compter le nombre des carreaux sur le sol puis les allées et venues des agents d'entretien et enfin les voyageurs qui passaient devant lui.

Nombres de fumets arrivaient à ses narines. Certaines de ces odeurs étaient douces et enivrantes. Il n'avait qu'une envie les goûter. Et il y en avait d'autres qui ne méritait pas qu'il s'attarde dessus. Sa gorge commença à l'irriter furieusement. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu une flasque pour boire du sang. Cela passait moins inaperçu aux yeux des humains. Mais cela n'atténuait pas sa soif. Il dut prendre sur lui pour qu'il se contrôle. Normalement, il n'avait pas autant de problème pour contenir sa soif. Il pensait que c'était dû à sa sous-alimentation. Il avait séché pas mal de repas auparavant. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ça qu'il était aussi sensible.

"_ L'avion en provenance de Paris vient d'arriver."

Aro bondit sur ses jambes et marcha jusqu'à la grande vitre qui séparait les voyageurs de leurs proches. Les valises arrivaient lentement. Et les gens déambulaient jusqu'à leurs affaires. Vu qu'Eir était en fauteuil roulant, elle devait attendre que tout le monde soit sortie afin de descendre de l'avion. Il vit Alice, Jasper, Celiburn, Bran, Katell et Sorah prendre leurs biens et venir vers lui. La voyante lui souriait chaleureusement.

"_ Avez-vous fait bon voyage? Demanda le Volturi, courtoisement.

_ Oui. Excellent! Eir va aimer votre petit cadeau, fit remarquer Alice toujours aussi enjouée."

Aro glissa son regard sur les Avaloniens et échangea des formules de politesse. Bran et Katell se tenaient la main, amoureusement. Et le roi perçut un léger battement de coeur. Il eut un triste sourire en pensant à Eir. Elle ne voudra plus avoir d'enfant vu ce qui s'était passé. Mais il essayerait de lui en parler. Il voulait vraiment créer une famille avec elle. Et il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Ses yeux revinrent sur l'espace où les voyageurs débarquaient. Aro ne tenait plus en place. Il s'agitait. Limite, il voulait aller chercher Eir par lui-même mais cela ne ferait que rappliquer la sécurité. Bonjour la discrétion!

"_ Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes pas foutu de nous attendre, fit la voix de Caïus."

Sa voix était moqueuse. Il prenait clairement plaisir à voir Aro ainsi.

"_ Caïus, laissez-le, intervient son épouse en riant. Je suis sûre que vous aurez réagi de même si j'étais à la place d'Eir."

Caïus se renforgea et ne dit plus un mot car il savait pertinemment qu'Athénodora avait raison. Didyme était tout aussi impatiente que son frère. Elle détaillait chacun des anciens passagers de l'avion. Puis un groupe d'enfants, accompagnés d'une hôtesse de l'air, sortirent, prirent leurs sacs et allèrent rejoindre leurs familles. Aro savait qu'Eir n'allait plus tarder.

Une autre hôtesse de l'air parlait avec une personne dont la voix n'appartenait qu'à Carlisle Cullen. C'est bon! Ils arrivaient enfin! Aro se dirigea presqu'en courant vers la porte et fut tenté de la passer. Il vit enfin Carlisle, poussant un fauteuil roulant. Eir était habillée d'une robe bleu arrivant à ses genoux. Son décolleté était rond, mettant sa poitrine en évidence. A sa grande surprise, la mortelle n'avait pas changé, n'avait étrangement pas vieilli depuis qu'il l'avait quitté de son chevet. Le visage de la mortelle s'illumina comme un soleil lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, toute contente de le retrouver. Elle dépêcha Carlisle d'accélérer, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Aro.

"_ Votre lien a grossi et a gagné en intensité. Il est aussi important que celui de Carlisle.

_ Donc?

_ Eir aura des difficultés à choisir l'un de vous.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à choisir. Cela ne me dérange pas de la partager."

Eir s'impatientait. Elle ne tenait plus en place, elle non plus. Et dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle ordonna à Carlisle de l'emmener vers Aro, ce qu'il fit sans réchigner. Ils s'observaient un moment avant que l'Immortel ne fasse le premier geste. Il fit le contour du visage d'Eir de ses mains comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. A ce contact, il entendit le cœur de la mortelle battre plus fortement.

Oui. Son cœur d'humaine sentait le lien qui les unissait et réagissait en conséquence.

Aro remarqua que ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé mais il ignorait jusqu'où ils allaient. Ceux-ci avaient été attachés en une tresse quelque peu compliqué. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'Alice pour faire ce genre de chose. Le Volturi ne cessa de la contempler jusqu'à ce qu'une personne intervienne d'une voix acerbe:

"_ Vous comptez la garder pour vous seul? Je vous signale qu'à nous aussi, elle nous a manqué.

_ Bonjour, Père. Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire."

Mais ses yeux revinrent rapidement sur son âme-soeur. Aro tendit les cadeaux à sa moitié qui rougit.

"_ Il ne fallait pas..., murmura-t-elle, gênée.

_ J'avais envie de vous faire plaisir.

_ Comme si vous ne le faisiez pas déjà, soupira l'humaine avec un mince sourire."

Ils riaient ensemble. Aro avait envie de prendre la place de Carlisle. Le médecin parut comprendre la demande silencieuse de son ami et s'effaça pour qu'Aro puisse prendre les commandes du fauteuil roulant. Eir fut chaleureusement accueilli par Didyme, Marcus, Athénodora et Caïus.

"_ Enfin! Je vais pouvoir profiter de ma fille."

Et d'un coup, il saisit le dos et les jambes de l'humaine et la souleva dans les airs. Aro, qui était tellement heureux de s'occuper de sa moitié, perdit son sourire. Il foudroya instantanément le blond des yeux. Il grogna en guise d'avertissement. Caïus leva fièrement son menton vers le haut, victorieux. Il lança un regard de défi à son congénère. Eir éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête.

"_ Non mais vraiment... On se croirait dans une cour de récréation, dit-elle."

Cela fit rire tout le monde.

"_ Reposez-moi, Père. Vous m'avez manqué à moi aussi."

Sur ces mots, elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Le vampire lâcha un ronronnement affectueux. Caïus la reposa délicatement dans son fauteuil roulant. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux juste pour l'embêter. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise et fit mine de bouder.

"_ J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue, déclara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, fit Bran."

Aro saisit les poignets du fauteuil et commença à marcher. Il avait un grand sourire qui arrivait à ses oreilles, tout simplement heureux. Ils sortirent tous de l'aéroport et se dirigèrent vers le parking couvert. Car même si le ciel était nuageux, les Volturi préféraient être prévoyant. Ils s'arrêtèrent trois monospaces noirs de la marque Mercèdes-Benz Viano. C'était une voiture sept places. Trois à l'arrière, deux au milieu et deux devant. Les sièges du centre et de l'avant étaient dos à dos, ce qui permettait aux passagers de l'arrière de se regarder lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Carlisle ouvrit la portière tandis qu'Eir se levait. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à lever sa jambe et grimaça. Aro entra dans la voiture de l'autre côté pour venir l'aider. Il l'installa sur la banquette arrière, près de lui, le serrant contre son corps. Son bras tenait fermement la taille de l'humaine comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Apparemment, Eir pensait à la même chose puisqu'elle avait un petit sourire. Carlisle prit place à côté d'Eir et fit pareil qu'Aro. La mortelle leur était importante. Elle était comme une bouée de sauvetage dans leur longue éternité. Félix prit place à l'avant, en tant que conducteur, suivit de Jane. Ceux qui se mirent en face d'Eir, Aro et Carlisle n'étaient autre que Caïus et Marcus. Leurs épouses se mirent sur leurs genoux, ce qui les firent bien rire.

"_ Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on se fasse arrêter par les autorités? Se risqua la mortelle alors que la voiture démarrait.

_ C'est eux qui devraient avoir peur de nous, répliqua Caïus avec un sourire légèrement sadique."

Aro secoua négativement de la tête tout en gloussant. Il raffermit son emprise sur la mortelle. Il entendit son coeur s'accélérer. Elle haleta comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle pensait qu'elle avait été discrète, que personne ne l'avait entendu mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour vérifier son doute, elle ne croisa que les iris flamboyant de son âme-soeur. Le roi des rois esquissa un sourire victorieux alors qu'elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Aro ne put s'empêcher de lui baiser le front. Carlisle caressait doucement la main de sa femme et lui souriait amoureusement.

"_ Depuis combien de temps avez-vous l'hôtel? S'enquit Eir, curieuse.

_ Depuis qu'il a été construit, révéla Marcus. Nous possédons de nombreux hôtels de luxe pratiquement dans toutes les grandes villes afin que nous puissions voyager plus aisément aux yeux des humains. Nous avons aussi plusieurs vignobles de grandes renommées dont certains sont aux Etats-Unis ou encore en Australie. Et nous avons aussi quelques agences immobilières et quelques banques.

_ Ce sont nos rentrées d'argent, compléta Caïus en souriant joyeusement - ce qui était une première.

_ En plus de gouverner votre communauté, vous avez encore du temps pour vous occupez de tout ça, fit Eir, admirative. J'imagine que vous avez des personnes vous servant dans la politique?"

Aro eut un doux rire, quelque peu moqueur. Il caressa la joue chaude de son aimée et déclara:

"_ Vous nous cernez bien, ma douce."

Eir rougit un peu plus fortement. Elle avait l'impression que tout son sang affluait vers son visage. L'Immortel, quant à lui, appréciait la vue que son humaine lui offrait. Les rougeurs qui apparaissaient lentement sur ses joues le mettaient en émoi. Il avait la sensation qu'elle était bien plus sensible que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être était-ce dû au lien qu'ils partageaient? En plus de cela... Son odeur était de plus en plus enivrante. Aro avait du mal à résister à la tentation.

"_ Pourquoi ne faites-vous rien pour sauvegarder notre terre? Je... Je veux dire... Vous êtes immortels, vous avez de l'influence et pourtant vous ne vous en servez pas pour faire changer la mentalité des personnes contrôlant les firmes multinationales ou les dirigeants des pays. Si la Terre se meurt à cause des humains, leur extinction est proche, vous le savez et vous le sentez. Ce qui touchera les humains, vous affectera, vous aussi, un moment ou un autre."

Les Volturi considéraient ses paroles. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais ils ne pouvaient se montrer directement aux yeux de tous. Il fallait agir indirectement. En plus avec la technologie que les humains avaient, ils pouvaient se faire démasquer. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

"_ La moindre erreur pourrait nous être fatal, répondit simplement Caïus. C'est pour cela que nous procédons lentement."

Le véhicule roula jusqu'à l'hôtel et s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Carlisle prépara le fauteuil roulant tandis que tout le monde descendait de la voiture. Aro ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle mais dut le faire quand même.

"_ Vous pourrez toujours pousser mon fauteuil. Cela ne durera pas longtemps, indiqua l'humaine, à moitié amusée."

Le roi lui offrit un autre baiser sur le front. Eir ne fut guère de cet avis. Elle saisit fermement la cravate du vampire pour l'obliger à l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Et d'un coup, elle se retrouva allonger sur la banquette arrière. Aro la dévora de baisers langoureux et sensuels. L'Immortel pensait qu'il allait fondre à ce contact si chaleureux. Si tendre. Si accueillant. Soudain, il se figea. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"_ Attendons que nous soyons arrivés à votre suite..., susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Une suite? Je ne mérite pas d'avoir une suite. Je risquerais de me perdre.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, ma douce. Je vous guiderais dans l'obscurité."

Eir eut un frisson. Elle réattaqua les lèvres de son âme-sœur, qui gémissait de plaisir. Elle embrassa l'arrête de son menton puis descendit à son cou. Le vampire grogna, frustré.

"_ Vous avez plutôt intérêt, murmura-t-elle."

Aro se redressa rapidement et sortit de la voiture. Carlisle la plaça dans son siège et le Volturi la poussa délicatement.

"_ C'est un bel hôtel, fit Eir en observant la façade.

_ Et vous n'avez encore pas vu les jardins botaniques, ajouta Marcus avec un petit sourire."

Ils la conduisirent au sommet de l'hôtel. La suite était spacieuse, bien trop grande pour Eir, qu'elle n'hésita pas à faire remarquer.

"_ Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai besoin de tout cet espace?

_ Si vous souhaitez faire des galipettes en compagnie de cotre ami et de votre amant, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ayez de la place, insinua Caïus. Et d'après ce que j'ai senti..."

Eir piqua violemment un fard qui firent sourire toutes personnes présentes dans la pièce. Cependant Aro avait bien remarqué une ombre sur le visage de son âme-sœur.

"_ Vous voulez que je vous montre à quoi ressemble mes "galipettes" maintenant que je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes?"

Sa voix était dure et pourtant il n'était pas bien difficile de noter une pointe de tristesse mêlée à de la nostalgie. Carlisle vint auprès de sa femme.

"_ En faisant tes exercices, tu arriveras à recouvrir tes jambes. Sois juste patiente.

_ Patiente? Je le suis mais j'en ai marre. Je veux bouger. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Je ne veux pas être considérée comme étant une faible."

Un grognement se fit entendre, mécontent.

"_ Faible? Avez-vous entendu l'un d'entre nous vous traiter de faible? Demanda Caïus."

Eir se pinça les lèvres. Normalement, lorsque Caïus se mettait en colère, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Elle secoua négativement de la tête.

"_ Tu es loin de l'être, Eir, reprit Carlisle en caressant le haut de son crâne.

_ Je ne vous considère pas comme faible, fit Aro, légèrement vexé par les paroles de l'humaine. J'ai envie de vous protéger.

_ Je vous entends bien... Mais... J'aimerais bien vous rendre la pareille. Autrement... Ce n'est... Pas... Juste..."

Aro fit une moue pensive. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le protège. Il pouvait le faire lui-même. Et il avait de bons gardes pour assurer sa défense. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était la sécurité de sa moitié. Rien de plus.

"_ Vous m'avez tant donné et je ne peux vous rendre la même chose. Ce n'est pas équitable, murmura l'Avalonienne en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux."

Eir croisa les bras comme si elle avait froid. Aro perçut son frisson. Ses yeux étaient vaguement mélancoliques.

"_ Je suis certain que vous trouverez quelque chose mais soyez patiente, mon enfant, réconforta Aro, le regard bienveillant."

Là, l'humaine fit une moue boudeuse. Aro savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait quand il la surnommait ainsi. Cela le faisait rire. Oh... Il se moquait d'elle, gentiment. Il fallait bien qu'il rattrape son retard.

"_ Je ne suis plus une enfant, je suis votre âme-soeur, dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard."

Le Volturi voulait lui déposer un petit baiser sur le front mais la mortelle le chassa rapidement en secouant la tête. Le frère de Didyme recula d'un pas, étonné.

"_ J'accepterais vos baisers que lorsque vous arrêterez de m'appeler de la sorte."

Le concerné ne s'offusqua pas. A la place, un sourire vint lentement se dessiner sur son visage. Clairement, il était amusé par la situation.

"_ Ah? Vous voulez jouer à ce jeu? Demanda le Maître de Volterra en lui murmurant suavement à l'oreille. Je peux dire que vous serez la première à vouloir m'en donner."

Aro sentit qu'elle était mi-vexée, mi-amusée. Il savait tout de même qu'il ne devait pas la sous-estimer. Elle était la descendante de Caïus. Et tout comme Caïus, elle était têtue et obstinée lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.

"_ Et moi, je dis que c'est le contraire."

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que l'humaine avait raison. Il avait déjà envie de braver l'interdit. De perdre son pari tellement il voulait l'embrasser. La dévorer de baisers. Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de celui de la mortelle. Il entendit son cœur battre plus vite. Il esquissa un sourire, victorieux. Eir semblait déjà émoustillée par ce simple rapprochement. Il sentit une odeur qu'il aimait bien, qu'il raffolait.

"_ Ah, vous le pensez? Murmura-t-il alors qu'il perçut une nouvelle vague de luxure provenant d'Eir."

Il crut qu'il allait mourir. Il voulait la prendre et l'enfermer dans la chambre afin de jouer à des jeux plus sensuels avec elle.

"_ Je vous connais. Vous allez réussir à tenir quelque temps mais vous allez céder. Comme toujours."

Leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Eir haletait. Sa respiration était saccadée.

"_ Peut-être devrait-on les laisser non? Supposa la voix de Bran."

Tout d'un coup, un gargouillis se fit entendre. L'humaine repiqua un fard quelque peu honteuse.

"_ Je m'occuperais de vous une fois que vous vous serez restaurée, dit-il avec sa voix de velours.

_ J'y compte bien. Nous descendons?"

Aro la dirigea vers une autre salle qui servait de salle à manger. Eir fronça les sourcils, gênée par tant d'attention et de prestige. Il la mit en bout de table pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas trop envie d'être au centre de l'attention. Qu'elle souhaitait rester inaperçue. Mais elle était tellement important pour lui. Carlisle et lui se mirent chacun d'un côté de la table. Et les autres suivirent le mouvement.

"_ Rassurez-moi, Aro, vous n'avez pas acheté un palais?"

Le Volturi tourna la tête vers la mortelle et eut un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"_ Oh non... Vous n'avez pas fait cela, si?"


	4. Mal être

**Chapitre 3**

Les humains n'attendirent guère longtemps avant de se faire servir. Ils commencèrent par un gaspacho de melon mentholé. Eir remarqua que les serveurs étaient tous des vampires. Peut-être que les Volturi les avaient embauchés pour ce service afin d'éviter de révéler leur existence aux autres mortels. Ce qui était plausible. Les employés mirent des assiettes creuses où du sang avait été versé devant les Immortels. Tout en respectant les régimes alimentaires de chacun. Si elle ignorait leur nature, elle aurait pensé que c'était juste un gaspacho de tomates. Mais il fallait être ignorant ou avoir le nez bouché pour ne pas sentir l'odeur métallique typique du sang.

"_ Bon appétit, souhaita Eir, joyeusement."

Dans un premier temps, le repas se fit silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que l'Avalonienne décida de prendre la parole. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

"_ Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?"

L'humaine regarda tour à tour les rois, qui échangèrent un regard entendu et complice.

"_ Caïus a été transformé en premier, puis Marcus et quelques années plus tard, ce fut à mon tour, expliqua Aro, doucement. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était à Athènes lorsque les Spartiates assiégeaient la cité. Tous les trois, nous avions élaborés un plan afin de libérer Athènes mais notre Créateur a refusé qu'on intervienne.

_ Votre... Créateur? Répéta Eir. Gidéon?"

Aro arqua un sourcil, interrogateur. Il était étonné qu'Eir connaisse ce nom. Très peu de vampires savaient l'existence du Créateur des Volturi. Il ne fut pas le seul à dévisager l'humaine comme si elle avait une deuxième tête qui avait surgit de nul part. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et crut bon de donner des explications, ce qu'Aro apprécia. Le frère de Didyme savait qu'Eir n'aimait pas mentir aux personnes en qui elle avait confiance.

"_ Ne vous ai-je pas dit que lorsque je dormais, j'arrivais à voir les souvenirs de mes aïeuls?"

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête sans exception. Aro se souvenait de la fois où Eir avait parlé de Creirwy à Caïus. Le blond l'avait prise pour une folle mais l'avait cru par la suite.

"_ Eh bien... Le premier que j'ai eu, cela concernait Creirwy et vous, Père. Quand elle est partie et que vous, vous vous acharnez à vous entraîner pour votre combat contre les Spartiates, j'ai pu voir une partie de vos souvenirs jusqu'à votre transformation.

_ Vous avez vu la rencontre entre Caïus et Gidéon? S'étonna Aro. Vous vous souvenez de ses paroles?"

Aro vit la stupéfaction s'afficher sur son visage. Une ombre passa devant les yeux de la mortelle et elle fit lentement en regardant Caïus:

"_ Il vous poussait à retrouver Creirwy pour que vous puissiez vous venger."

Le frère de Didyme était perplexe. Il fallait qu'il trouve des réponses. Il pourrait ordonner à Démétri de retrouver Gidéon afin de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Mais c'était risqué... Ou alors, il devait revenir sur ses paroles, accepter de se marier avec une de ses "filles" pour l'amadouer. Le Volturi jeta un coup d'œil à Eir. Il ne voulait pas la trahir mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait la situation. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il lui explique brièvement les choses mais il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il devait mentir à son âme-sœur. Il soupira comme s'il avait un poids sur les épaules. Il était partagé entre tout lui dire ou lui cacher la vérité.

Que devait-il faire? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette en danger inutilement. En plus, elle ne pourrait s'échapper de ses ennemis en fauteuil roulant. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus la vampiriser trop tôt. Il voulait vraiment avoir un enfant d'elle, si jamais, elle était prête pour en avoir. Il sentit le regard de Carlisle sur lui. Le vampire végétarien semblait comprendre à quoi pensait le Volturi. Il secoua négativement de la tête comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

"_ Avez-vous des nouvelles de Jillian et Dian? S'enquit Eir, innocemment. Mes conseillers ne m'ont rien dit parce qu'ils pensent que je suis encore trop faible pour entendre la vérité. Je vous interdis de me mentir, je le saurais d'une façon ou d'une autre."

Caïus gigota légèrement sur sa chaise mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'humaine. Elle fronça les sourcils et se souvient d'un moment qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux sur le quai de Landerneau. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait savoir la vérité que de mentir pour la protéger.

"_ Effectivement, nous avons eu quelques signes de vie de votre oncle et de votre demi-sœur mais aucunes tentatives d'assassinats sur votre entourage, ni sur les vampires ayant participés à la guerre, ni sur les autres Avaloniens, déclara Marcus, d'une voix formelle. Nous supposons, avec vos Conseillers, qu'ils se cachent et réapparaîtront lorsqu'ils sauront que vous n'êtes plus dans le coma.

_ Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, murmura Eir. Je me trompe?"

Les yeux verdoyants de l'humaine glissèrent vers ceux cramoisies de son âme-sœur. Aro fit un léger signe de la tête comme pour confirmer les craintes silencieuses de l'Avalonienne.

"_ Et Camall, Bhàtair et Kay?

_ De ce côté là... Nous n'avons rien de nouveau.

_ D'accord. Donc eux aussi, on peut supposer qu'ils vont réapparaître bientôt..., conclut Eir, pensive. Je serais curieuse de savoir si on abritait encore des traîtres..."

Sorah releva la tête et dévisagea son amie. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Katell, Celiburn et Bran.

"_ Les Conseillers en ont trouvé. Ils se sont déjà occupés d'eux, répondit Katell rapidement.

_ Vous les avez interrogé sur les raisons de leur traîtrise?

_ Oui. Certains étaient contre l'alliance avec les Volturi. Heureusement pour nous... Ce n'était qu'une minorité.

_ Une minorité? Répéta Eir. Je vois. Ils n'acceptaient pas que nous pardonnions aussi facilement aux Volturi?

_ Exact, admit Celiburn en acquiesçant doucement de la tête.

_ Et quand comptiez-vous m'en parler? Après que je sois réveillée? Ou après ma rééducation? Après que vous vous êtes assurés que je n'étais plus faible?

_ On voulait t'en parler mais..., intervient Bran.

_ Les Conseillers vous ont interdit de me parler de _ça_."

Il y eut un silence de mort. Glacial. Personne n'osait prendre la parole de peur qu'il s'attire les foudres d'Eir.

"_ Celiburn... Je pensais qu'en tant que Conseiller personnel de la Maîtresse d'Avalon, tu serais venu me voir pour me prévenir. Après tout, on parle de ma sécurité, non? J'ai le droit de savoir, n'est-ce pas? Vous me dites tout ce que vous savez maintenant, autrement je serais contrainte de me passer de vos services. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Déclara Eir, sévèrement."

Des frissons parcoururent tout le long du dos du Volturi. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle pouvait être si autoritaire. Mais cela lui allait bien. Pour être respecter il fallait montrer ses dents. Faire un rappel à l'ordre pour montrer qui était le chef, le dominant. Eir avait le front plissé, soucieuse. Elle passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux. Elle envoya, involontairement, une vague de parfum à Aro, qui se pinça automatiquement, les lèvres. Sa bête noire avait décidé de refaire surface. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Et une idée, une pensée l'obsédait au point de rendre Aro fou. Ses yeux se dilatèrent, changèrent de couleur. Il contempla Eir. Ses iris exprimaient clairement son désir. L'humaine ne parut pas le remarquer. Et le vampire décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il leva une de ses jambes pour caresser celle de la mortelle. Eir eut un sursaut. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent lentement. Ses émeraudes glissèrent jusqu'à Aro. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle crut comprendre son message silencieux. Elle rougit sans le vouloir mais tenta de faire diversion.

"_ Quelque chose s'est passé pendant mon absence? Reprit-elle plus sérieusement."

Aro comprit qu'Eir avait pardonné à ses amis. Après tout, ils étaient la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle était dépendante d'eux à présent. Si elle venait à les perdre, elle se perdrait aussi. Son âme en serait brisée.

"_ Le traité s'est transformé en alliance entre les différentes communautés, indiqua Marcus. Nous allons organiser une réception dans peu de temps. Les invitations ont quitté Volterra et nous avons déjà reçu certaines réponses positives."

L'époux de Didyme lança un regard à Alice qui souriait comme à son habitude.

"_ Eh bien... On peut dire que je me suis réveillée juste à temps, plaisanta la mortelle."

Aro posa sa main sur celle de l'humaine. Comme il aimait écouter le son mélodieux de son coeur. Cela le rendait tellement heureux.

Le deuxième plat vint aux humains. Des tagliatelles au foie gras parfumé à la truffe.

"_ Je sens que je vais devoir faire du shopping, fit remarquer Eir en commençant à picorer son plat.

_ Athénodora s'en ait déjà chargé, déclara mielleusement Aro."

Il souleva la main d'Eir, la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser et se pétrifia. Quelques secondes flottèrent avant que leurs regards se croisèrent. La mortelle semblait s'amuser par le geste qu'il faisait. Elle attendait qu'il le termine mais il reposa la main sur la table. La Maîtresse d'Avalon fut légèrement déçue. Son soupir ne passa guère inaperçu aux yeux du vampire.

"_ J'aimerais bien choisir ma robe à ma convenance, dit Eir. Et puisque pour l'instant, nous devons rester à Florence en attendant les papiers d'achat de la maison, je pense que nous aurons du temps d'en faire, non?

_ Exact, admit Alice de sa voix enjouée. La pluie va rester pendant deux à trois jours. Je pourrais t'accompagner."

Eir lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas fait de sortir ensemble. L'humaine sentit le regard de Carlisle sur elle. Elle savait déjà à quoi il pensait.

"_ Si cela peut te faire plaisir, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais évite de vouloir me faire essayer de la lingerie fine. La dernière fois, j'ai cru que tu allais déchirer tous ce qui était sur moi.

_ En même temps, cacher votre sublime corps dans ces tissus ne fait qu'accentuer notre désir pour vous, ma douce."

Aro lui toucha la jambe de son pied. Si Eir l'aurait voulu, elle lui aurait déjà rendu sa caresse. Elle était déjà bien assez frustrée de ne pas utiliser pleinement de son corps lorsque Carlisle se couchait auprès d'elle.

"_ J'aimerais tant remarcher, souhaita Eir dans un soupir. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile.

_ Ne recommence pas, intervient Carlisle. Nous en avons déjà parlé."

Marcus posa une main réconfortante sur celui du docteur.

"_ Il vaut mieux qu'elle nous en parle que de garder tout ça au fond d'elle. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta femme, dit-il à voix basse, seuls les Immortels pouvaient l'entendre.

_ Je sais mais je ne supporte pas quand elle se dévalorise. Elle ignore combien elle me fait du mal lorsqu'elle me dit ça."

Le beau-frère d'Aro eut un sourire, compatissant.

Le dessert arriva enfin. C'était de petits gâteaux de toutes sortes. Opéra, Forêt Noire, tarte au citron meringuée, éclair au chocolat... Tout ce qui faisait saliver les humains les plus gourmands. Eir entama son assiette avec envie. Aro ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec une certaine tendresse. Comme il avait hâte de l'avoir toute seule dans la chambre. Il voulait lui parler de tout et de rien. Mais il se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir toute la nuit. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela. Carlisle lui tiendrait compagnie.

"_ As-tu déjà une idée pour la robe? Demanda Katell.

_ Evasée et longue pour cacher mes jambes. Elles ne sont... Plus assez belles...

_ Arrête, Eir. Tu es magnifique quoi qu'il arrive, rassura Carlisle en l'embrassant sur le front."

_ Je ne t'écoute pas parce que ton avis est erroné. Tu es complètement amoureux de moi, que je sois grosse, maigre, aveugle, sourde ou muette, je suis toujours belle, fit Eir en lui souriant. Cela dit... Ça me flatte beaucoup.

_ J'aime te flatter, admit le médecin en donnant un autre baiser mais sur la main cette fois-ci."

Une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Eir jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle.

"_ Laisse, on a bientôt fini le repas. Je rappellerais après, dit Eir."

La musique se tut aussitôt. Aro perçut alors une odeur d'angoisse chez l'humaine. Un pli d'anxiété ornait son magnifique front. Comme il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit en proie au stress... Il préférait lorsqu'elle plaisantait, souriait...

"_ Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que l'on va me dire de revenir à Landerneau? Soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur sa main, lasse."

Et quelques secondes plus tard, tous les portables des Avaloniens sonnèrent, inlassablement.

"_ Ok... On ne peut pas être plus clair..., dit Bran.

_ C'est Robin, indiqua Eir en décrochant. Bonsoir! On est bien arrivé à Florence."

Elle mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur et le posa sur la table.

"_ Véléda a eu une vision, déclara Robin.

_ Qu'a-t-elle vu? S'enquit Caïus.

_ Apparemment, l'Alliance va être mise à rude épreuve. Elle n'a encore rien vu par rapport aux personnes préparant cette dissolution mais il faut que vous soyez prudent.

_ Nous le serons, Robin, fit Aro en faisant un signe de la tête. Merci de nous en avoir fait part."

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Alice afin de savoir si elle pouvoir avoir plus d'indices.

"_ Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien. J'essaye de me concentrer sur Jillian et Dian mais je n'ai rien de ce côté-là.

_ Et du côté de Kay et compagnie? Supposa l'Avalonienne."

Le front de la voyante se plissa puis elle soupira de frustration. Elle secoua négativement de la tête.

"_ Serait-ce une personne que nous ne connaissons pas encore? Déduisit Eir en reposant sa tête dans sa paume de main.

_ Non, je pense que je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, expliqua Alice. Du coup, il est conscient qu'il peut agir sous mes yeux sans aucun problème.

_ Comme Victoria l'avait fait auparavant..., fit remarquer Aro, anxieux.

_ Autre chose, Robin?

_ Non. Sois prudente Eir.

_ N'aie crainte, Robin. Je n'agirais pas sous le coup de l'impulsion. Embrasse Erwan de ma part."

Sur ce, Eir raccrocha. Aro réfléchissait à un moyen de démasquer ce danger qui approchait lentement d'eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eir et vit son inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux.

"_ Ces personnes vont essayer de s'en prendre à chacune de nos communautés pour que nous nous retournons contre leur cible. Ils veulent que nous nous retournions tous les uns contre les autres, déclara automatiquement Aro. Bientôt ils agiront contre nous et nous devons être prêt à agir afin que nous ne tombions pas dans une guerre pouvant nous être fatale.

_ Est-il judicieux de faire cette réception? Demanda Celiburn en regardant tour à tour les trois rois. Si c'est le cas, je préférerais ramener Eir à notre manoir. Elle sera bien protégée."

Aro inclina de la tête bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas savoir Eir loin de lui. Mais il comprenait que Celiburn et sa communauté ait envie de protéger coûte que coûte la Maîtresse d'Avalon.

"_ Nous devrions prévenir les Quileutes et les lycanthropes de ce danger. Et nous devons faire une réunion pour établir un plan d'attaque.

_ Je pense que si nous annulons la réception, nos ennemis pourraient se douter de quelque chose, fit lentement Aro. C'est bien trop risqué. Heidi?"

La belle vampire vint près du Maître des Volturi.

"_ Oui, Maître?

_ Appelez toutes les personnes importantes de notre communauté. Ensuite vous contacterez les lycanthropes. Carlisle, peux-tu prévenir les Quileutes de ton côté?

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça le médecin."

Les vampires domestiques débarrassèrent la table. Aro trouvait que les Avaloniens ne discutaient pas beaucoup. Ou du moins, il n'y avait peut-être pas de matière à parler. Le Volturi détourna ses yeux pour contempler la Maîtresse d'Avalon. Maintenant qu'elle était là, à ses côtés, il se sentait entier et apaisé. Il n'avait plus besoin de la toucher pour se sentir bien. Le simple fait qu'elle soit là, dans la même pièce que lui, lui était suffisant. Carlisle se leva après avoir donné un chaste baiser sur le front de sa promise. Eir lui souriait tendrement. Aro pouvait sentir que l'humaine était heureuse de se retrouver entourée par sa famille.

Soudain, Katell bondit sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers les toilettes en trombe. Eir haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Aro supposa qu'elle n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle. Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient lui faire plus de mal, déjà qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Mais Aro trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée de la faire attendre. Elle pourrait très mal le prendre.

"_ Nous devrions créer une police regroupant les membres de nos quatre communautés, ainsi personne ne sera mis de côté, proposa Eir. Et cela évitera des tensions inutiles.

_ C'est une bonne idée, admit Marcus. Cela mettrait tout le monde en confiance."

Caïus acquiesça l'idée de sa descendante. Katell revint avec le visage pâle. Bran se leva et vint vers elle. Aro entendit leur conversation à voix basse mais ne prit pas la parole.

"_ Aro, pouvez-vous dire à mes amis où se trouvent leur chambre? Reprit Eir tout en ne lâchant pas Katell et Bran des yeux. Ils ont l'air fatigué par le voyage."

L'Immortel se doutait que l'humaine savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Eir saisit les roues de son fauteuil, et recula en quelques coups. Puis elle roula jusque dans la salle qui lui servait de salon. Elle se mit dans une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins botanique. Elle sentit un vent frais derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle voulait rester seule pendant quelques minutes. L'humaine devina que c'était un Immortel et comme Carlisle n'était toujours pas revenu de son coup de téléphone, elle supposa que c'était sans doute Aro. Ou Sorah. Ou Didyme. Ou encore Caïus. Il y avait tellement de choix, de possibilités...

"_ Comment va la jeune belle au bois dormant? Fit une voix grave et moqueuse.

_ Comment va mon géant préféré? Répondit-elle au tact au tact."

Eir se tourna vers Félix en souriant. Comme quoi elle s'était trompée.

"_ Pour être honnête, je suis... Un peu paumée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté pleins de trucs.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu te rattraperas bien un jour."

La mortelle ne fut pas très convaincue par les mots au garde.

"_ Si tu le dis..., murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ En tout cas, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir. Les Maîtres étaient tous très inquiets."

Les yeux d'Eir se firent très lointains. Comme si l'humaine voulait prendre de la distance avec le monde réel. Ses iris exprimaient une profonde mélancolie.

"_ Je m'en doute, soupira-t-elle. J'avais pourtant dit qu'ils devaient continuer de vivre même si je n'y étais plus.

_ C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Maître Aro est votre âme-soeur. C'était difficile pour lui de passer à autre chose. Surtout qu'il venait à peine de vous trouver."

Eir baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir. Le vampire sentit une forte odeur de culpabilité.

"_ Je n'ai jamais voulu m'absenter autant d'années.

_ Je sais... Mais le principal... C'est que tu sois là, maintenant."

L'humaine soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas l'air de voir qu'elle apportait le bonheur à toutes personnes l'entourant.

"_ Et... Puis même si je ne m'étais pas tellement attachée à cet enfant... Je ne pense pas que je suis prête à recommencer. J'aurais trop peur d'en perdre un autre.

_ Vous avez encore du temps, toi et Carlisle. Il ne faut pas que vous vous pressiez. Vous avez encore tout votre temps.

_ J'ai trente-trois ans, Félix. Dans quelques années, je ne pourrais plus procréer. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut faire, tu n'es pas à ma place. Si je n'ai pas d'enfant et que je meurs de vieillesse, blessée ou assassinée, toute ma communauté mourra, s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu fais toujours vingt-trois ans, rassura Félix. Et évite de parler de ta mort, tu fais stresser mes Maîtres."

Sur ces mots, l'Immortel s'en alla. Eir voulut répliquer, se tournant vers son interlocuteur pour qu'il entende bien ce qu'elle comptait lui dire mais tomba nez à nez avec Aro. Son visage était inexpressif. Il marcha à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la mortelle. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'elle. Ses yeux rougeâtres observaient dehors.

"_ Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse réellement, ma douce?"

Eir ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"_ Tout. J'aurais aimé ne pas être Avalonienne. Je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré. Vous et Carlisle. Je n'aurais jamais rien su sur les vampires et autres créatures surnaturelles. J'aurais pu fonder une famille et continuer mes études pour faire le métier de mes rêves. Et au final... Qu'est-ce qui me reste? Plus rien... Je n'ai plus un semblant de vie normale."

Ce fut au tour d'Aro de soupirer. Il fut tout de même blesser par les paroles d'Eir. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela avec autant de facilité? Avec autant de détachement? Savait-elle que ses paroles lui faisaient mal?

"_ J'ai déjà réfléchis à une solution pour vos études. Vous pourriez les reprendre ici. Personne ne vous connait et se doutera de votre longue absence parmi les humains. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

La mortelle considéra pendant quelques minutes les paroles de l'Immortel. Mais au final, elle haussa les épaules dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Aro trouvait qu'elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus aussi souriante, plus aussi spontanée qu'avant. Il se doutait que c'était à cause de sa nouvelle condition et il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse à nouveau marcher. Il devait l'encourager et la réconforter.

"_ Pour ce qui est de fonder une famille, reprit le Maître des Volturi, plus lentement. Je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai appris que vous étiez mon âme-sœur... Je voulais vous garder pour moi seul. Je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfants car pour moi, ce n'était qu'une chose futile et inutile. Je voulais vous chérir avant de pouvoir vous offrir la famille dont vous rêviez. Et aujourd'hui... Je ne pense qu'à cela. Je veux avoir un enfant. Je veux le voir grandir, prononcer ses premiers mots, faire ses premiers pas. Rencontrer ses premiers amours... Je veux être là pour regarder cela avec vous. Auprès de vous."

Eir ne le quittait plus des yeux. Une lueur brillait dans ses iris verdoyantes. Il sentait qu'il avait attiré sa curiosité. Il entendait parfaitement son cœur palpiter. Il battait pour lui et pour Carlisle. Et il en était heureux.

"_ Carlisle m'a dit que vous pouvez toujours procréer. C'est un bon point, je pense.

_ Oui... Je suis au courant cependant il a encore quelques doutes. Il a peur que mon utérus ait été fragilisée lors de ma grossesse. Et que si je suis encore enceinte, que le processus ne se passe pas comme prévu."

Aro réfléchissait rapidement à une solution. Il voulait la rendre heureuse. Peu à peu, une idée se forma dans son esprit. Mais il n'était pas certain que cela plaise à Eir. Il devait tout de même essayer.

"_ Nous pourrions faire une sorte d'assimilation in vitro mais au lieu que l'embryon se développe dans votre utérus, il serait confiné dans une cuve imitant le ventre d'une femme enceinte.

_ Je ne sais pas si cela va marcher..."

Aro saisit brusquement les mains de la mortelle et les porta à son visage.

"_ C'est le seul moyen pour que Carlisle, vous et moi puissions fonder notre famille."

Sur ses paroles, il baisa amoureusement les doigts d'Eir, qui n'avait toujours pas répondu.

"_ J'ai envie de vous rendre heureuse. Laissez-moi le faire, ma douce."

Son ton clôturait la conversation. Eir hocha la tête, affirmative, ce qui parut plaire à Aro. L'Immortel se jeta sur les lèvres chaudes de l'humaine. Il l'embrassait langoureusement. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Eir. S'il pouvait lui redonner le sourire... Il interrompit leur baiser. Une lueur malicieuse habitait les iris de l'Avalonienne.

"_ Vous avez perdu, dit-elle. Mais faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé."

Aro eut un plus large sourire. Comme il voulait la dévorer de baisers. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. C'était insoutenable. Mais il devait prendre son mal en patience.

"_ Et si vous me montrez vos progrès?"

La concernée se pinçait les lèvres, légèrement soucieuse. Puis elle acquiesça lentement de la tête. Elle mit les freins sur les roues de son fauteuil. Elle enleva les reposes-pieds sur les côtés et posa ses pieds sur le sol, un peu brutalement. Aro sentit une vague d'anxiété.

"_ Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, ma douce. Tout progrès sera récompensé."

L'humaine continuait à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, montrant clairement son stress. Doucement, Aro vit ses pieds se soulever de quelques centimètres mais il voyait bien toute la force et la détermination qu'Eir mettait dans ses gestes. Un sourire heureux s'installa sur ses lèvres tout en s'exclamant:

"_ C'est merveilleux!"

Eir arqua un sourcil. Elle était soudainement méfiante. Pour elle, ce n'était pas merveilleux. Elle ne progressait plus. Elle stagnait comme l'eau de pluie dans une flaque. Et c'était un véritable calvaire! Un cauchemar qui n'en finissait plus!

"_ Si vous arrivez à bouger vos jambes, vous arriverez à remarcher. Il faut juste être patiente.

_ Je sais. Carlisle n'arrête pas de me le dire."

Sa voix était un peu trop sèche. Aro se leva, tendit ses mains vers la mortelle et fit:

"_ Venez. J'ai remarqué que vous tenez bien sur vos jambes.

_ Très difficilement, ajouta Eir.

_ Allons faites cela pour moi. Pour nous, encouragea le Volturi. Et vous verrez, vous en serez fière."

Elle se leva aussi, hésitante. Elle saisit les mains de son âme-sœur. Et comme à chaque fois que leur peau se rencontrait, une décharge électrique se propageait dans tout leur corps. La mortelle ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement des jambes. Son visage affichait clairement sa concentration. Elle était bien déterminée à faire bouger ses fichues jambes. Son pied s'écarta du sol très lentement. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Un pli se forma sur son front. Et son pied se posa à quelques centimètres de là où il était auparavant.

"_ Très bien! Encouragea Aro. Il faut continuer ainsi."

Eir continua à "marcher" pendant quelques minutes mais fut rapidement essoufflée. Aro remarqua aussi qu'elle n'était plus aussi à l'aise avec son équilibre. Il se dit que c'était peut-être suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

"_ Nous allons nous arrêter là pour ce soir."

L'humaine ne broncha pas. L'Immortel l'aida à retourner dans son fauteuil.

"_ Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Vous devez être fatiguée de votre voyage.

_ Oh... Oui, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je me bats pour les garder ouverts."

Aro éclata de rire et sentit que son humaine s'était détendue. Il ouvrit une autre porte et la fit entrer dans une pièce assez grande. Il y avait un lit king size. Le vampire perçut l'excitation dans l'odeur de la mortelle. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Il appréciait le délicieux parfum qui se dégageait du corps de son âme-sœur. Les bagages se trouvaient au pied du lit. Eir en attrapa une et la posa sur le lit. Elle l'ouvrit et chercha une de ses nombreuses nuisettes. Trouvant enfin l'objet de ses désirs, elle tourna son regard vers l'Immortel. Aro passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres, pensant déjà à la vision d'une Eir se déshabillant devant lui. Elle crut suivre le fils de ses pensées. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Le Volturi mit sa main sur l'épaule de la femme et fit:

"_ Je peux sortir vous le souhaitez."

Mais Eir lui prit sa main et répondit doucement:

"_ Je ne veux pas que vous me quittiez. J'aurais... Besoin de votre aide."

Elle se leva tandis qu'Aro la maintenait debout. L'Avalonienne enleva lentement sa robe qui tomba lestement sur le sol. Le vampire se contentait de regarder derrière Eir afin d'éviter de se jeter sur elle pour lui faire l'amour. L'odeur délicieuse de l'humaine avec celle de la dentelle ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir pour elle. Il crut qu'il allait mourir. Il arrêta de respirer.

"_ Vous avez le droit de me regarder, Aro."

Le concerné ferma les yeux. La proposition était fort tentante mais non. Il voulait la préserver de ses pulsions. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la faiblesse d'Eir. Il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de rapport sexuel tant qu'elle ne pourra pas se mouvoir comme avant.

"_ Ne jouez pas avec le feu, prévient-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Ne suis-je pas en train de le faire? Provoqua-t-elle en baisant l'arrête de la mâchoire du roi."

Il grogna. Il était partagé. Il voulait rendre son embrassade mais il craignait de perdre ses moyens. Eir ne semblait pas avoir conscience du risque qu'elle encourait. Aro n'avait pas la même maîtrise que Carlisle. Le Volturi buvait du sang humain, l'avait-elle oublié?

"_ S'il vous plait, Eir. Respectez ma décision."

Cette fois encore, il avait utilisé sa voix autoritaire. Il perçut un frisson qui parcourut agréablement le corps de l'humaine. Apparemment elle appréciait entendre le son de sa voix. Elle aimait recevoir des ordres. C'était plutôt bon à savoir. Il chercha dans les souvenirs qu'il avait pu voir à travers l'esprit de son vieil ami... Carlisle n'avait jamais donné d'ordre lors de leurs ébats. Voilà, une expérience fort intéressante pour ces âmes-soeurs. Et il gardera cette information pour lui seul. Il voulait faire cette expérience avec elle. Rien qu'avec elle, seule.


	5. Déclaration

**Chapitre 4**

Aro entendit un petit bruit sourd. Autre chose que la robe était tombée mais il ne mit guère longtemps avant de comprendre. C'était le soutien-gorge d'Eir. Elle venait tout juste de l'enlever. Il garda ses yeux sur le visage de l'humaine. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne pensait pas qu'à son corps. Qu'il voulait apprécier contempler les traits de son visage. Si doux et si raffinés. Il porta une de ses mains sur la joue chaude de la mortelle. Elle ferma instinctivement les paupières, se délectant de cette caresse, de ce contact si tendre. Puis les doigts du Volturi glissèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il entendit le cœur de son âme-sœur palpiter comme les ailes d'un papillon. Cela le rendait heureux. Il esquissa un mince sourire alors que l'humaine rouvrait ses yeux et le contemplait tendrement.

"_ Pouvez-vous me donner ma nuisette, s'il vous plait? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Volontiers."

Le vampire se pencha, attrapa le tissu et le tendit vers la mortelle. La femme s'habilla rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de l'Immortel. Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer trop... Rustre. Trop... Impoli. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à contenir ses pulsions. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Par réflexes sans doute? Pour se protéger de l'aura sensuelle de son aimée? Sûrement.

"_ Je suis à ce point désirable? Questionna Eir doucement."

Le souverain des vampires eut un agréable frisson. Si seulement, elle était consciente de son attractivité... Elle était bornée à se dire qu'elle n'était pas assez belle pour satisfaire les regards des hommes, tout cela parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher. C'était complètement ridicule. L'Immortel rouvrit les yeux pour voir les deux orbes verdoyantes de la mortelle.

"_ Cela se voit tant que cela? Répondit-il, suavement."

Ce fut au tour d'Eir de frissonner. Elle failli perdre l'équilibre et se retient juste à temps à la taille d'Aro. Le concerné esquissa un doux sourire. Il sentait le souffle chaud de la mortelle dans son cou. Et cela ne fit qu'attiser le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'Avalonienne et la pressa contre son torse. Il voulait la sentir contre lui. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle était en sécurité dans ses bras. Des plaques de rougeurs apparaissaient au niveau de ses joues et de son cou. Elle dégageait une odeur fort appétissante. Eir paraissait mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'une façon si... Érotique pour le vampire qu'il émit un grognement. Sa bête noire commençait à se réveiller et à tourner en rond. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une faille dans sa propre défense. Il sentait que son monstre voulait s'unir à Eir. N'être plus qu'un avec elle. Mais Aro ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. Il craignait de faire du mal à sa promise.

"_ Eh bien... Euh..., dit-elle légèrement gênée alors qu'Aro l'interrogeait silencieusement du regard."

L'Immortel suivit le regard de l'humaine et vit une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Il se raidit. S'il avait été humain, il aurait sans doute rougi de honte. Rapidement, il s'assied sur le lit, saisit un oreiller et le plaça sur son bassin de sorte à cacher cette gêne incongrue. Eir éclata de rire face à la réaction du vampire tout en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil roulant. Au moins, il avait réussi à la faire rire et il en était heureux. Bien qu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire mieux.

"_ Veuillez..., commença-t-il."

Eir saisit sa main en plein vol et la posa sur sa joue tendre et chaleureuse.

"_ Ne vous excusez pas, Aro. Il est normal que vous désirez votre âme-sœur, non? Fit-elle d'une voix envoûtante."

Aro lui sourit tendrement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi gêné. Il avait des réactions d'adolescent. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Surtout qu'il avait déjà dépassé ce stade.

"_ J'en conviens... Je ne voulais pas... Etre... Discourtois...

Vous ne l'êtes pas..., rassura Eir en lui souriant de toutes ses dents."

Il y eut un autre silence entre eux. Eir recommençait à jouer avec sa mèche de cheveux tout en fredonnant une mélodie joyeuse. Ce son était totalement inconnu d'Aro. L'humaine remarqua la curiosité croissante de l'Immortel et s'empressa de dire:

"_ C'est une... Mélodie qui provient... D'Avalon... Je crois.

Oh... Et comment l'avez-vous apprise?"

Eir rougit fortement puis elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Un pli soucieux vint s'installer sur le front lisse de la femme.

"_ Je ne sais pas si j'étais complètement dans le coma... Enfin... J'ai senti que je brûlais toute entière et peu à peu... Cela s'est apaisé au bout d'un certain moment. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien de temps cela a duré. Mais... J'ai... Je pense... Que j'étais dans... Un monde parallèle... Je crois. Il me semble... Que c'était le Tir Na Nog. J'ai eu... Une sorte de guide... Une loutre. Et tout au long de mon périple, j'entendais des mélodies. Étrangement je les connaissais.

Vous les connaissez grâce aux souvenirs de vos ancêtres lors de votre sommeil, est-ce cela? Résuma Aro d'une voix paternelle.

Oui... C'est cela. La loutre semblait me guider vers vous. Je vous entendais. Je percevais aussi la voix de Carlisle, Père ou Didyme. Mais la vôtre était plus forte. Plus chaude... Plus vibrante."

Aro observait attentivement Eir. Il était profondément intéressé par le vécu de son âme-sœur dans l'Autre Monde. Il était content de savoir qu'elle avait réussi à l'entendre même si la plupart du temps, il lui avait parlé via le combiné du téléphone. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'expression désolée d'Eir. A présent, tout allait mieux pour lui.

"_ Par contre, je n'ai rien retenu de ce que vous m'avez dit, s'excusa-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer vos mots mais je sentais... Je sentais que vous étiez là pour moi."

Le Volturi saisit une des mains de l'humaine et lui déposa un baiser chaste.

"_ Je serais toujours là pour vous, Eir. Ne l'oubliez pas. Où que vous soyez, quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous disiez. Je serais toujours à vos côtés.

Merci, balbutia Eir en rougissant de plus belle."

Eir bloqua les roues de son fauteuil, se leva et tenta de s'installer, elle aussi sur le lit. En vain. Aro la prit sous les aisselles et la porta jusqu'à lui. Son visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais qu'importe. Il l'aimait ainsi. Il la cala contre son torse. Il sentait le cœur de l'humaine battre à tout rompre sur son corps.

"_ Je vous intimide tant que cela, ma douce? Taquina le brun.

Cela vous gêne que mon cœur fait des siennes parce que vous êtes proche de moi?"

Aro mit son visage dans le creux du cou de la mortelle. Il prit le temps de respirer sa douce odeur. Il frissonna de plaisir. Aussitôt il se sentit quelque peu serrer dans son pantalon. Décidément, tant qu'il ne se sera pas débarrassé de ce problème, il ne cessera jamais d'embarrasser Eir. Et il s'énervait contre lui-même. Tantôt il voulait la faire sienne, tantôt, il préférait attendre qu'elle soit prête pour qu'ils puissent enfin s'unir. Il agissait vraiment bizarrement même s'il savait qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Cependant Aro ne voulait pas la presser. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à se dire. A se raconter...

"_ Non. Pas du tout, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'aime l'entendre."

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Apaisant. Eir se blottit plus dans les bras du vampire.

"_ Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir apprendre à nous connaître.

_ Oui, soupira-t-elle. Apprenons-nous à nous connaître.

_ Je suis ouvert à toutes vos questions.

_ Eh bien..., faisons ainsi. Je vous pose une question, vous me posez une question.

_ Cela me convient parfaitement, accepta Aro."

Le vampire attendit qu'Eir reprenne la parole pour l'interroger. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pose n'importe quelle question.

"_ Quel était votre rang social lorsque vous étiez humain?"

Aro sourit à cette question. Il fallait bien qu'elle commence par le début. Et après tout, n'était-ce pas normal?

"_ J'étais un Prince avec Didyme d'une cité libre. J'étais un excellent élève mais je n'arrivais jamais à satisfaire les attentes de mon paternel. Pour lui, je ne faisais jamais assez. Je me souviens qu'un jour, mon père avait décidé de rentrer en guerre contre une cité voisine alors que nous n'avions pas autant d'hommes pour défendre à la fois le front et la cité. Je n'avais que quatorze ans et je savais qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur de s'en prendre à plus fort que soi. Lorsque je vis nos ennemis foulés leurs pieds sur les pavés de ma ville, ils tuèrent tous les hommes, et prenaient plaisir à violenter les femmes et les jeunes filles. J'ai pris ma mère et ma sœur et les conduisit jusqu'à un souterrain qui les menait à l'extérieur de la cité. Je ne voulais pas qu'on les attrape. Tandis que moi... J'étais le prince héritier, je me devais de me battre pour l'honneur de ma famille et pour celles qui m'ont vu grandir. Je devais être l'espoir pour les habitants de ma cité. Pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais baisser les bras face à l'envahisseur. J'y suis retourné mais je fus rapidement capturé avant même d'avoir pu combattre. Ils m'emmenèrent jusqu'à leur roi. Il décida de faire de moi un prisonnier de guerre. Je devais le servir en tant que domestique personnel."

Le vampire marqua un pause. Il sentait la curiosité de l'humaine pour lui et il en était ravi. Didyme, Marcus, Caïus, Athenodora, Sulpicia et Carlisle étaient les seuls à savoir qui il était vraiment. Et il n'était plus aussi gêné de le dire à Eir. N'était-elle pas son âme-sœur? Il lui devait la vérité. Rien que la vérité. Il lui sourit, touché par cette attention.

"_ Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de jeunes hommes. La plupart le servait comme domestiques mais ceux qui étaient au-dessus de la beauté moyenne, devenaient ses prostitués. Il les forçaient à se travestir en femme. Ceux qui refusaient, se faisaient mutiler les parties génitales."

Eir frissonna d'effroi. Elle aimait beaucoup l'Antiquité pour ses philosophes, sa démocratie, ses arts et ses Dieux et Déesses mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout c'était bien l'irrespect que les hommes faisaient envers leurs prisonniers de guerre. Et l'entendre de la bouche d'Aro lui faisait mal. Elle croisa le regard rougeâtre et nostalgique de l'Immortel. Elle caressa le bras du roi, se voulant être rassurante.

"_ Et... Et vous?"

Eir se pinça les lèvres, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Mais le souverain frictionna son dos pour l'apaiser. Comment pouvait-elle culpabiliser alors qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui? Il savait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais depuis longtemps, il avait tourné la page. Et le raconter ne lui posait plus aucun problème.

"_ J'étais le prince de celui qui l'avait attaqué. Sa nouvelle prise. Pour une raison obscure, il se montrait attentionné, protecteur. Il agissait comme un père pour moi. Un bien meilleur pour de nombreux domaines. Mais peu à peu... Il devenait de plus en plus insistant, explicite. Je voyais qu'il se détournait de tous ses autres prisonniers de guerre pour s'occuper de moi. Pour veiller sur moi. Voir même il les libérait. A cet époque, je n'avais jamais connu l'amour et je ne m'y intéressais pas. J'avais eu quelques amourettes mais cela s'arrêtait au baiser. Je trouvais que c'était une chose futile. Une croyance que les faibles avaient créer pour égayer leur vie. Je n'ai compris bien plus tard que mon geôlier était amoureux de moi."

Aro vit le regard qu'Eir lui lança et il capta sa réponse. Son sourire se fit plus large. Il caressa les cheveux de son aimée avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il aimait voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il la trouvait si mignonne avec son petit air enfantin. Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer. Il était si bien lancé.

"_ Je me rappelle qu'il avait lancé une attaque sur une cité. Il voulait agrandir ses richesses, son territoire. Il a gagné haut la main. Le soir de la victoire, il avait beaucoup bu et il entra prestement dans ma chambre. Il se débarrassa de mes vêtements, me lia au lit et était prêt à me prendre. Je savais que l'alcool pouvait faire des ravages mais je n'en avais encore jamais fait les frais. Et cette nuit-là..."

Le vampire entendait les battements du cœur de l'Avalonienne s'accélérer. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il trouvait cela fort touchant. Au moins il savait que ses réactions étaient sincères.

"_ Ce fut le cas. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de vraiment en profiter car une créature s'était faufilée dans la pièce, l'attrapa par le cou et lui déchira la jugulaire.

_ Un vampire vous a sauvé?

_ Une vampire, rectifia Aro."

Il ne vit pas l'expression qu'Eir avait mais il pouvait sentir une forte odeur de jalousie. Comme il aimait cette fragrance. Elle était délicieuse. Et le fait qu'elle voulait le posséder le faisait plaisir. Il raffermit son emprise sur elle, sur sa taille. Elle lâcha un léger "oh" de surprise.

"_ Dois-je en conclure que vous voulez me posséder? Demanda-t-il, suavement à son oreille."

Un autre fumet vint se mélanger à la précédente, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le désir sexuel du vampire. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Ses sens s'amplifièrent. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, goûtant toutes les senteurs que l'humaine lui envoyait involontairement. Eir rougit de plus belle et fit semblant de bouder. Aro lâcha un petit rire, satisfait de voir la réaction de sa dulcinée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait pas signifié une possessivité aussi mignonne depuis Sulpicia.

"_ J'attends votre réponse, ma douce. Ou souhaiteriez-vous que je vous parle comme à une enfant?"

Elle poussa un soupir rempli de désir. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Son dos se cambra, sous les caresses répétées et délicieuses de l'Immortel. Ses paupières étaient à demi-fermées. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Une douce invitation pour un baiser. Aro ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

"_ Vous avez raison... Je vous veux..., admit Eir, en gémissant."

Son odeur changea du tout au tout. Aro se figea et retira lentement ses mains du corps de l'Avalonienne. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il y avait un mais? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas approfondir leur embrassade? Ils étaient nés pour se rencontrer, pour s'aimer et pour s'unir.

"_ Je suis désolée... Mais... Tant que je ne pourrais pas bouger... Je ne pourrais rien faire de bien pour satisfaire Carlisle et vous. Et pourtant... Ce n'est pas l'envie qu'il me manque, soupira-t-elle, tristement."

Aro la serra un peu plus contre lui. Son haleine caressait la chaude peau de l'humaine. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

"_ Je comprends parfaitement, ma tendre."

Il lui baisa le front, délicatement, puis son visage se réfugia rapidement dans le creux du cou de son âme-sœur.

"_ Donc... Cette vampire vous a sauvé? Résuma Eir avec une étrange voix."

Le roi sentit tout de suite la jalousie revenir au grand galop. Il redressa légèrement la tête tout en esquissant un sourire victorieux. Il savait ce qu'elle allait faire une fois qu'elle serait Immortelle. Et il se réjouissait d'avance pour cela.

"_ Oui. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. J'en étais bouche bée. Elle se dressait devant moi, tout en sirotant le sang de mon ancien... Maître, si l'on puis dire... Et je fus immédiatement tombé amoureux."

Eir fit un léger bruit avec la bouche, guère ravie d'entendre cela de la bouche de son compagnon d'éternité, tandis que celui-ci semblait étrangement amusé par cette situation.

"_ Rassasiée par son repas, elle me délia les poignets. Elle me trouva des nouveaux vêtements et m'escorta jusqu'à la sortie du domaine. La première chose qui me frappa à l'esprit, c'était le silence. Le ciel était découvert, la nuit assez claire. Mais pour un soir de fête, tout était étrangement calme. Comme si une tempête avait passé sur la demeure. Je ne compris que bien plus tard que la vampire m'avait laissé en vie parce qu'elle n'avait plus faim.

_ Vous êtes chanceux.

_ Oui... Et non, dit-il, bizarrement."

L'intonation qu'il avait employé était différent que la normale. Eir se redressa, droite comme un piquet. Elle avait l'impression de percevoir des regrets. De la tristesse. Et un peu de souffrance? L'Avalonienne saisit la main de l'Immortel pour le rassurer. Pour l'encourager à parler ou juste pour le soutenir. Aro ne savait guère comment l'interpréter, toutefois, cela le réconforta. Eir était vraiment une personne d'attentionnée.

"_ Elle m'avait aussi épargné car son Maître m'avait remarqué pour mes compétences en politique. Cette nuit-là... J'ai rencontré Gidéon."

Un autre silence s'ensuivit. Comme l'avait dit Aro, il était profondément reconnaissant envers son Créateur même s'il ne cautionnait guère ses méthodes de travail.

"_ Du coup... Je n'ai pas pu retrouvé ni ma mère, ni ma sœur. Je n'ai pas pu libérer ma cité. Celle où j'y étais né et où j'avais grandi. Pendant près de dix ans, il m'empêcha de voir les miens sous prétexte que je n'étais pas encore assez fort pour reprendre le flambeau de ma ville. Que je n'étais pas prêt à être le chef de ma famille. Mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouvé mon foyer. Peu importe les moyens d'y arriver. Et d'un autre côté... Je voulais devenir comme lui. Je voulais l'Immortalité ainsi plus personne ne serait au-dessus de moi. Je serais capable de protéger les personnes que j'aime des dangers qui nous entouraient. Lorsque j'ai eu vingt-cinq ans, il m'offrit une de ses filles. Celle qui m'avait sauvé onze ans auparavant. Il voulait que je sois son gendre. Et quoi de mieux de m'unir à elle pour sceller cet accord? Je n'y connaissais rien en femme. Je ne savais pratiquement rien de la sexualité à part mes quelques baisers échangés avec des jeunes filles de mon âge. Comment pouvais-je savoir que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour me tenir en laisse? Mais après mon union avec elle, il me transforma, disant que j'étais digne de lui et que si jamais il mourrait, il voulait que je reprenne son clan. Ce que j'ai accepté. J'aimais Amerseth, d'un amour sincère. Et elle m'aimait aussi. Nous étions heureux pendant toute ma période de jeune vampire. Nous étions inséparables mais... Je fus rapidement rattrapé par mon passé."

Aro marqua une pause pour déglutir son venin puis il reprit:

"_ J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi la fille d'un riche marchand de Corinthe allait être donné au prince de cette même cité. On disait qu'elle n'avait qu'à sourire pour que tout le monde soit heureux... Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, enfin... Façon de parler... Mais je savais de qui ils parlaient. Et je n'eus pas de mal à remonter jusqu'à Didyme. Malheureusement lorsque je fus capturé... Elle n'avait que quatre ans. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu un grand frère mais... Il semblerait qu'elle m'ait enterré, comme ma mère. Après tout, je les comprenais très bien. J'avais été absent pendant onze longues années. Il était normal que Didyme ne se souvenait pas de moi. Je m'en suis tant voulu. Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu avec elles. Hélas, Gidéon avait d'autres projets pour moi."

Le vampire sentit une nouvelle fois la curiosité envahir l'esprit de la mortelle. Il eut un sourire mais avant qu'elle ne prononce sa question, il fit très doucement:

"_ Je pense avoir suffisamment répondu à votre question, ma douce. Vous ne trouvez pas?"

Eir leva ses yeux vers lui et répondit tout en souriant:

"_ Je ne me suis guère ennuyée même si... J'aurais... Aimé être là pour vous protéger."

Aro ébouriffa ses cheveux tout en gloussant.

"_ Je vous ai maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi."

L'humaine fit un signe d'approbation tout en souriant de plus belle.

"_ Avez-vous eu une enfance heureuse? Demanda Aro, tout aussi curieux que la mortelle.

_ Eh bien... Oui. Erwan et Robin ont tout fait pour que je sois bien éduquée et heureuse. Je les considérais comme des membres de ma famille. J'étais convaincue... que... ma mère allait revenir...

_ Votre mère vous manque. Nous avons un point en commun. Nous avons été arrachés aux êtres les plus chers à un âge où on avait encore besoin d'eux."

Eir acquisça de la tête. Ses épaules tréssautaient doucement. Aro s'activa à la consoler, sachant qu'il était le principal fautif des larmes de son humaine. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire... Elle se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"_ Robin et Erwan m'ont appris à me défendre des railleries et à croire en mes rêves. Ils ont été comme une sœur et un frère pour moi. Ils m'ont tant donné. Ils auraient pu m'abandonner pour redevenir nomade..., murmura Eir d'une voix tremblante.

_ Ils ne vous auraient jamais fait cela. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils vous aiment et vous considèrent aussi comme leur petite sœur. "

Eir se tourna vers Aro et lui sourit tendrement. Un éclat de tristesse passa furtivement dans ses iris.

"_ Si Jillian n'avait pas été si mauvais... Et que Dian... Aurait été ma cousine. J'aurai été très heureuse."

Aro raffermit sa prise sur l'humaine. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'Eir sous-entendait.

"_ Mais je peux dire que Caïus fait office d'une bonne figure paternelle, dit-elle légèrement amusée. Et Athenodora est vraiment adorable. Sans oublier votre sœur, Didyme."

Aro posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de l'humaine. Il soupira.

"_ Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi ce soupir ô combien profond ?

_ Il y a des fois où j'aimerais bien être à la place de ma sœur juste pour que vous vous occupiez de moi comme vous le faites lorsque vous êtes avec elle.

_ Aro... Que me faites-vous ? Une crise de jalousie ? Voyons... "

Eir se tut un court moment alors que la température de son corps ne cessait d'augmenter. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Très lentement, son visage se tourna vers celui de son âme-sœur. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et se scellèrent silencieusement.

"_ Mon cœur ne cesse de crier votre nom depuis que je suis reveillée, déclara-t-elle. C'est comme si... Mon corps vous appelait. Il veut... Que vous me preniez comme femme. Comme épouse. Je veux être celle qui vous soutiendra dans vos décisions, je veux être celle qui verra vos instants de faiblesses et qui les chassera d'un revers de main. Je veux être votre bouclier contre les attaques extérieures. Je veux être votre épée pour vous défendre. Je veux être forte pour que vous soyez encore plus fort aux yeux de tous."

Aro n'avait cessé de la contempler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé sa déclaration. Elle avait mis tant de détermination et d'amour dedans qu'il avait senti, pour la première fois dans sa très longue éternité, l'amour chaleureux et sincère de sa compagne.

Comment pouvait-il rester de glacer face à une telle déclaration ? Si Eir n'était pas encore mariée à Carlisle, il l'aurait sans doute prise à la seconde où elle avait terminé son monologue.

Au lieu de cela, pour la toute première fois aussi, il avait peur.

Oui. Aro Volturi avait peur. Peur de s'engager. Peur de perdre l'unique chose qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Plus que sa propre sœur. Plus que ses talentueux gardes. Il avait peur de perdre Eir. Et son amour.


	6. Souvenirs douloureux

**Chapitre 5**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Aro fut tiré de sa douce contemplation par une présence masculine qui se trouvait derrière la porte de la chambre. L'individu ne frappa guère, voulant respecter le repos de l'humaine. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps endormi. Le Volturi grimaça, guère ravi de se séparer de sa moitié. Il s'extirpa du lit avec difficulté car Eir semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser partir. Il trouva cette attention adorable de la part de la mortelle. Sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa quelque peu. Ou du moins, elle diminua sans pour autant disparaître totalement.

Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il saisit la poignée et l'ouvrir délicatement. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Félix. Son garde avait l'air consterné, peiné de devoir déranger son Maître avec sa compagne d'éternité Mais Aro sentait que le capitaine de la Garde Royale ne l'aurait pas fait sans raison valable. C'est en partie pour cela qu'Aro ne lui remontait pas les bretelles. Félix déglutit difficilement son venin, ce qui attisa la curiosité du roi.

"_ Amerseth, Io et Ispene souhaitent vous rencontrer, murmura-t-il."

Aro referma la porte d'une manière trop sèche à son goût. Il tiqua, se pétrifia, tendit l'oreille pour écouter les battements du cœur d'Eir et constata qu'elle était toujours endormie. Il se détendit quelque peu toutefois ses sens étaient en alerte.

Pourquoi Amerseth, Io et Ispene étaient là ? Comment les avaient-elles retrouvé ? Il se culpabilisait de n'être pas assez prudent pour la sécurité de son âme sœur. Il s'en voulut tout de suite. Et si Gideon savait que les Avaloniens se trouvaient ici? Mais peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et qu'elles l'attendaient à Volterra.

Aro ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de retrouver un semblant de tranquillité, un semblant de sérénité. Mais comment pouvait-il l'être quand il sait que son Créateur veut la mort de son âme sœur ? N'y a-t-il pas une solution pour éviter une effusion de sang ?

Les deux Immortels se déplacèrent rapidement dans le couloir afin d'arriver dans le petit salon.

"_ À Volterra ? Supposa le Maître des Volturi."

Félix n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre puisqu'Aro vit les trois vampires femelles devant lui. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière tout en grondant et montrant ses crocs aux nouvelles arrivantes.

"_ Que font-elles ici ?"

Marcus, Caïus et les autres membres du clan arrivèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

"_ Gidéon ne sait pas que nous sommes parties. Si c'est cela qui te tracasse tant, fit la voix d'Amerseth."

Amerseth était la sœur de sang d'Anemeth. Elles étaient jumelles et leurs caractères étaient similaires. Comme si elles étaient une seule et uniques entités. Amerseth avait la même beauté surnaturelle que sa jumelle. Et elle dépassait celle d'Heidi ou de Rosalie. Les hommes, humains comme vampires, ne pouvaient se détourner d'elles tellement leur aura était imposante. Io et Ispene étaient plus discrètes et ne dégageaient pas la même énergie que les deux autres. Io avait une longue chevelure châtain claire. Elle la coiffait souvent en longue tresse. Son visage ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Pour Ispene, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ébènes comme les ténèbres, encadrant magnifiquement son visage pâle et anguleux. Contrairement aux autres vampires qui avaient les yeux rouges, elle gardait ses iris aussi noirs que le charbon.

"_ Comment avez-vous su que nous étions dans cet hôtel ? S'alarma Aro, toujours aussi fou de rage.

_ Vous devriez rester calme, Aro. Elles ont d'importantes nouvelles à nous dire, fit Marcus d'une voix grave.

_ Que je me calme ? Comment le puis-je ? Vous savez pertinemment que...

_ Du calme ? Fit Caïus. Vous ne voudriez pas déranger nos "voisins", n'est-ce pas ? "

Aro pensa tout de suite à Eir puis à ses amis. Et la boule de culpabilité revint à la surface. Il se sentait de moins en moins maître de lui-même. Il se faisait plus manipuler par ses émotions et ses sentiments. Par son angoisse de perdre son aimée aussi. Et cela le rendait fou. Il reprit rapidement contenance et dit d'une voix glaciale:

"_ Pour quelle raison voulez-vous me voir ?

_ Nous voulons présenter nos excuses à votre sœur, Didyme, et à vous."

Aro haussa un sourcil, légèrement perplexe. Il se pinça les lèvres, hésitant. Comment pouvait-il savoir si c'était un piège. Bien entendu, il pourrait utiliser son pouvoir sur Amerseth mais il briserait la promesse qu'il avait faite à son Créateur et à ses "filles".

"_ Qui s'excuse réellement ? Demanda-t-il plus froidement. Car si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas vous qui aviez menacé Didyme."

Ispene jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Amerseth, qui restait totalement de marbre. Elle avait l'air de craindre le courroux d'Aro.

" _ Gidéon reconnaît qu'il est allé trop loin et il s'en veut... "

D'un coup, Aro éclata de rire. Un rire décalé, distant, légèrement empreint de folie. Presque inquiétant. Il mit une de ses mains sur son front tout en ricanant:

"_ Depuis quand Gidéon s'excuse-t-il de quoi que ce soit ? Vous savez pertinemment qu'il ne pense pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il dit."

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. Amerseth s'avança vers Aro mais Félix fit un pas en avant. La vampire s'arrêta nette.

" _ À quoi jouez-vous ? S'indigna Io. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous n'avons pas menacé votre sœur.

Mais vous appartenez à son clan, c'est tout comme. Tant que je n'aurais pas de preuve montrant votre sincérité, vous ne m'approcherez pas.

Amerseth garda son visage impassible qui se brisa lentement par un mince sourire. Sa main plongea dans une de ses poches et en ressortit avec un pendentif. Un collier.

 _Le collier d'Eir._

"_ Cela vous suffit-il comme preuve ?"

Aro n'osa pas le prendre. Et si c'était un piège de Gidéon ? Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle il avait le collier d'Eir en sa possession.

"_ D'après votre réaction, vous connaissez ce _magnifique_ collier.

_ Je l'avais vu sur Saoirse, une Maîtresse d'Avalon, que nous avons tué, répondit Aro d'une voix détachée."

La façon dont il le dit ne convainquant guère Amerseth. Elle n'était pas dupe. Comme Eirtraë, elle connaissait bien Aro. Elle pouvait lire en lui même s'il faisait tout pour montrer qu'il allait bien. Et contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était dans un mauvais état, aujourd'hui, il semblait de bien meilleure forme. Il était sur le qui-vive. Comme s'il voulait garder quelque chose pour lui. Son comportement avait nettement changé. Elle avait perçu une sorte d'inquiétude dans la voix du Volturi. Comme s'il couvait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas leur dire.

Mais _quoi_ ?

Amerseth était réputée pour son don, pratiquement similaire à celui de Marcus, mais il était beaucoup plus limité. Elle pouvait voir les visages des âmes sœurs. Et en ce moment même, elle ne cessait de voir le visage d'une jeune femme au long cheveux ondulés et aux yeux vert. Sa peau était d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est que cette inconnue était encore humaine. Mais pour combien de temps? Amerseth se posait beaucoup de question. L'avait-il déjà rencontré? Car si cette humaine était morte, Amerseth n'aurait pas vu son visage. Ou du moins pas d'une manière aussi distincte et aussi vivante.

La vampire écarquilla les yeux, comprenant la réaction défensive d'Aro. Il venait de rencontrer son âme-sœur et voulait le cacher aux yeux des autres Immortels. Cette femme était donc ici. Avec lui. Dans cet hôtel. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à ça plus tôt?

D'ailleurs pourquoi changerait-il d'un coup, si brusquement ? Il n'y avait qu'un compagnon d'éternité qui pouvait le faire bifurquer du pouvoir et de la politique. Et Amerseth avait remarqué que la politique d'Aro - et des Volturi en général - n'était plus comme avant.

Serait-ce _grâce_ à cette personne?

"_ Tu l'as trouvé..., murmura-t-elle, n'en revenant pas de sa découverte."

Aro la fixa d'un air impassible. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Amerseth ainsi que ses sœurs le connaissaient sous toutes les coutures. D'ailleurs n'avait-il pas été initié aux plaisirs charnels avec Anemeth ?

Mais ce qui inquiétait fortement le Volturi, c'était bien le pouvoir qu'avait la vampire. Son pouvoir était aussi utile que celui d'Eirtraé pour Gidéon.

Le regard du roi se posa sur Didyme qui avait l'air aussi angoissé que lui. Marcus lui avait expliqué le lien fort qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux. Et il craignait que si Gidéon attaquait l'une d'elle, l'autre répliquerait automatiquement. Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, Aro perdrait les deux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre.

Ses yeux de braise revinrent sur Amerseth qui abhorrait toujours un doux sourire. Aro ne put savoir si c'était de la sincérité ou de l'hypocrisie. L'Immortel s'en méfiait alors qu'elle tendait le collier avalonien vers lui. Les iris de la vampire femelle semblait lui dire qu'elle ne dirait rien à Gidéon, ni à ses sœurs. Mais qu'elle certitude avait-il qu'elle était réellement sincère ?

Aro plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon afin d'éviter d'arracher le bijou des mains de la vampire.

"_ Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix méprisante. Donnez-moi des explications sur le champs."

Il se retient de grimacer. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop autoritaire. Un peu trop menaçant. Ce n'était pas bon pour la récolte d'information. Mais voir les filles de Gidéon devant lui, au même endroit où se trouvait Eir, le faisait angoisser.

"_ Autrement quoi, Aro ? Coupa Io, sèchement. Tu comptes nous interroger par de basses méthodes ?"

Aro fut surpris par la prise de parole d'Io. Elle était toujours une vampire discrète, docile et polie, qui ne s'énervait pratiquement jamais.

" _ Non, répondit-il."

Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il commença à faire les cents pas, attendant impatiemment la fin de cette entrevue afin de retourner dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Il ne quittait pas ses autres _sœurs_ du regard. Il souhaitait clairement ne plus les voir ici, dans cet hôtel. Il avait bien trop qu'elles s'en prennent à Eir ou à un de ses amis.

"_ Nous sommes venues ici pour vous prévenir que Gidéon a eu une entrevue avec certains vampires et lycanthropes, annonça Amerseth, sérieusement. Il cherche un moyen pour détruire votre alliance.

_ N'y avait-il pas d'Avaloniens avec eux ? Demanda Caïus abruptement."

Il ne supportait pas que les Avaloniens trahissent sa descendante. Il sera intraitable à ce sujet. Et il n'hésitera pas à les éliminer un par un de ses propres mains. Peu importe si Eir ne lui donnait pas la permission. Il voulait la protéger, coûte que coûte.

"_ Non, ils étaient masqués. Gidéon a dû prévoir que nous n'étions pas loin de son lieu de rencontre. Nous n'avons reconnu aucunes odeurs familières si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, Caïus, répondit Ipsene. Ni de la part des Avaloniens, ni de la part des Quileutes."

Aro tiqua. Quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait. Comment Ispene était-elle au courant de l'existence des Quileutes? Mais surtout de leur odeur.

"_ Pour ce qui est des Quileutes, il me semble que vous n'étiez pas avec nous lors de notre dernier voyage aux Etats-Unis.

_ Gidéon _te_ fait suivre. _Vous_ fait suivre. Comment expliques-tu qu'il soit au courant de vos moindres déplacements? Comment expliques-tu qu'il sache les moindres détails de votre alliance avec les Avaloniens?

_ Depuis quand nous suit-il? Rétorqua Caïus."

Le blond était bien plus blanc que d'habitude. Aro savait que son frère s'inquiétait pour Eir. Rien que pour Eir. Le reste lui était égale. La sécurité de sa descendante était tout pour lui. Amerseth jeta un coup d'œil à ses sœurs et le Maître des Volturi eut la désagréable impression que cela voulait dire depuis le début. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts, _légèrement_ en rogne.

Le Volturi leur avait fait confiance. Et voilà qu'il découvrait le pot aux roses après trois milles ans d'existence.

"_ Je sais que c'est difficile de croire cela. Mais tu connais Gidéon, il refuse de donner notre indépendance. Il a ce besoin de tout contrôler. De tout savoir. Et dès qu'il y a une menace, aussi minime soit-elle, il l'écrase comme un vulgaire insecte."

Aro écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en entendant les mots d'Amerseth. Il se retrouvait dans ces dires. Gidéon l'avait éduqué comme lui, il l'avait voulu. Et non comme Aro l'aurait souhaité. Son Créateur avait toujours réussi à le faire changer de chemin, toujours avec subtilité. Et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il le voyait clairement. Il leur avait rabâché depuis le début que les Avaloniennes n'étaient que des êtres voulant l'éradication des vampires alors que ce n'était pas vrai!

Il s'était fait manipuler!

D'un coup, il saisit une petite table et l'envoya à travers le mur. Elle ne résista pas au choc et se brisa. Cela fit trembler les fondations et résonna dans les autres pièces. Cela fit venir tous les Cullen ainsi que Celiburn et Bran. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'ils se faisaient attaquer. Le forgeron croisa le regard de braise du roi des rois et fronça les sourcils puis eut un éclat de compassion. Comme s'il savait les craintes d'Aro. La colère de l'Immortel retomba rapidement. Ses yeux allèrent directement vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Eir. Celiburn et Bran s'en allèrent, ne voulant guère s'insimiser dans les conversations des Immortels.

"_ Pendant longtemps, tu marchais dans ses pas, reprit Amerseth, doucement. Il a réussi à faire de toi un clone. Mais... Depuis que tu es avec ces Avaloniens... Tu as l'air... Beaucoup plus... Humain..."

La vampire se tut. Son regard se posa sur Carlisle puis revint sur Aro. Comme si elle savait pour eux. Le Volturi grogna en signe d'avertissement.

"_ Je t'ai dit que je ne dirais rien."

Le frère de Didyme n'y croyait pas. Il montra ses crocs et se fit plus menaçant. Le sourire d'Amerseth se fit plus triste, blessée par le peu de confiance du roi. Mais elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle savait ce que cela faisait d'avoir un compagnon d'éternité et de vouloir à tout prix le protéger des dangers extérieurs. Elle connaissait que trop bien cette peur de perdre l'être le plus cher au monde.

"_ Il ne faut pas que Gidéon accède à ton coeur, Aro, déclara-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur le torse du vampire. Je suis là pour ça. Pour te protéger de lui. Pour protéger ton bonheur. Car il est encore si fragile..."

Aro prit la main de l'Immortelle et recula. Eir était la seule femme qui pouvait le toucher et l'approcher d'assez près. La beauté irréelle d'Amerseth, Io et Ispene était bien fade face à celle d'Eir.

"_ Gidéon compte s'en prendre à la Maîtresse d'Avalon, répéta Ispene, comme pour recentrer la conversation vers ce sujet.

_ Quand? Interrogea l'aieul d'Eir.

_ Nous ne le savons pas exactement, déclara Amerseth. Il peut l'attaquer soit lors de la réception, soit après.

_ Il veut voir s'il peut la soumettre à son autorité ajouta Ispene.

_ Si c'est le cas, elle survivra, renchérit Io. Il la mariera peut-être à lui ou à toi."

Aro réprima un grognement. Personne ne touchera à Eir. La jeune femme lui appartenait. A Carlisle et à lui! Son côté possessif revient en grand galop. Et il eut honte de montrer son attachement à Eir devant autant de personne.

"_ Je suis son époux, fit le médecin, montrant à son tour ses crocs. Eir est à moi. Il touche un seul de ses cheveux..."

Io lui jeta un coup d'œil, à moitié avec dédain. Comme si elle ne l'appréciait pas. Aro savait que les filles de Gidéon n'aimaient pas le régime alimentaire du médecin.

"_ D'après les rumeurs, il n'y a eu aucun acte de mariage. Juste un échange de vœux. C'est tout. Vous n'êtes rien pour Gidéon. Juste une aberration qui doit être éliminée."

Carlisle fit un pas en avant, totalement hors de lui. Aro lui prit la main et le stoppa. A son contact, le médecin se calma aussitôt. Il échangea un long regard à son vieil ami et lui conseilla de retourner auprès d'Eir.

"_ Que fera-t-il si jamais elle ne se montre pas... Comme il le souhaite? Risqua Marcus."

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Amerseth se pinça les lèvres. Ispene semblait en train de compter le nombre de dalles qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Et Io était en pleine contemplation d'un tableau de Pierre Paul Rubens intitulé "Le Massacre des Innocents".

"_ Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait lui faire du chantage. Il fera en sorte de retourner contre elle tous ceux qui lui sont chers afin qu'elle cède. Qu'elle se soumette. Il la provoquera et l'humiliera devant toute la communauté vampirique juste pour leur montrer qu'il a les pleins pouvoirs, récita Io. Et pour finir il la poussera à vous déclarer la guerre."

Athénodora eut une exclamation de surprise. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, choquée par les paroles de sa congénère. Son front se plissa d'inquiétude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Caïus qui la tenait contre son torse.

"_ Gidéon a eu vents de certaines rumeurs concernant l'actuelle Maîtresse d'Avalon. Il sait qu'elle n'a jamais voulu le devenir. Qu'elle souhaite retourner à sa petite vie tranquille. Il pourrait très bien lui proposer un marché. Elle abandonne son titre et lui..."

Amerseth ne termina pas sa phrase. Jasper feula. Alice le retenait par le bras et tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son âme-sœur.

"_ Eir n'abandonnera jamais les siens. Elle est droite, humble et intègre. Elle sait prendre ses responsabilités quand il faut, déclara l'ancien Major. Et elle n'acceptera pas le chantage que ce Gidéon lui fera. Avalon a toujours été gouverné par une femme. Et tant qu'elle n'aura pas de descendance, elle ne lâchera pas son titre.

_ Comme toutes les Maîtresses d'Avalon, fit remarquer Ispene en soupirant."

Aro arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là? Il s'avança vers Ispene tout en se frottant les mains. L'envie de saisir une des mains de l'Immortelle pour saisir toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Mais une promesse est une promesse. Et il devait s'y tenir.

"_ Que veux-tu dire par là? Demanda-t-il. Vous les connaissez?"

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Ispene sonda Aro du regard puis répondit calmement:

"_ Nous non. Mais nous en avons beaucoup entendu parler.

_ C'est-à-dire? Insista Caïus.

_ Gidéon déteste les Avaloniens. Il connait un rayon sur les Avaloniens, comme s'il avait _vécu_ avec eux.

_ Eirtraë m'a dit la même chose mais s'est arrêtée là. Avez-vous autre chose à rajouter? Rajouta Aro, _légèrement_ impatient."

Amerseth inspira, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et sa voix s'éleva dans les airs:

"_ Hier soir, Gidéon a eu une visite d'un vampire que nous avons... Croisés il y a trente ans."

Trente ans? Étrangement, Aro avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"_ Nous n'avons jamais été correctement présenté à ce vampire. Nous pensons que Gidéon voulait nous cacher quelque chose. Et cela s'est avéré juste puisque ce colis était une humaine.

_ Une humaine, répéta Caïus, durement. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter..."

Aro fut soudainement attiré par un mouvement. Il détourna son regard d'Amerseth pour voir Didyme grimacer. Ses mains étaient repliées sous sa poitrine. Ses mains reposaient sur ses avant-bras. Ses doigts se crispaient à chaque fois qu'Amerseth donnait un peu plus de détails.

"_ C'était un soir. Nous étions encore dans notre château de Patras, près du mont de Panachaiko lorsque Gidéon le rencontra pour la première fois. Il n'a jamais su que... Que j'ai vu cette entrevue. Je revenais de la chasse. Quand je les ai vu, Gidéon avait l'air d'être content bien qu'il aurait préféré avoir la fille de cette femme, afin qu'il puisse l'éduquer comme il l'aurait voulu. Comme il a fait pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais ce vampire, un dénommé Jormung, a dit qu'il avait perdu la trace de l'enfant."

A sa droite, Aro sentit Carlisle se raidir. Il semblait comprendre les paroles de l'Immortelle. Caïus devait avoir le même raisonnement que le médecin car il avait resserré son emprise de son épouse. Les iris de braise voguèrent jusqu'à l'épouse de Marcus, qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Ses lèvres formaient un horrible rictus. Un rictus de rage. De colère. De haine. Aro ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il fut choqué de voir qu'elle se tenait à une distance raisonnable de Marcus, qui, lui, ne semblait pas comprendre le comportement agressif de sa compagne d'éternité.

"_ Apparemment il appartenait au clan des Roumains, ajouta Ispene.

_ Jormung était le bras droit de Vladimir et Stefan, grommela Didyme."

La Volturi releva ses iris pour croiser celui des créations de Gidéon. Elle les fusilla du regard. Marcus voulut se rapprocher d'elle mais elle le repoussa.

"_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que Seena est encore en vie, dit-elle.

_ Je n'en sais rien. J'ai voulu la retrouver pour savoir qui c'était mais... Tout me porte à croire qu'elle est bien la précédente Maîtresse d'Avalon."

Aro passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était sous le choc. Comment était-ce possible?

"_ Les ossements que j'ai retrouvé dans la clairière avaient l'ADN de Seena.

_ Gidéon a dû prendre un cadavre et mettre son ADN dessus. Si les Avaloniens mettaient la main dessus, ils ne pourraient remonter jusqu'à lui. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien d'une certaine façon.

_ Savez-vous si Gidéon la garder en vie? Et où se trouve ce vampire dénommé Jormung? Interrogea Caïus avec empressement."

Les yeux d'Aro revinrent sur Didyme, qui ne semblait pas être remise de cette nouvelle. Elle repoussait toujours Marcus, qui insistait toujours autant. Le reste des Volturi ne comprenait pas ses agissements. Aro vint jusqu'à elle, tendit les bras pour la prendre contre lui mais fut violemment poussé. Elle feula brusquement. Son expression se figea et dans ses yeux, son frère y lisait clairement la peur et la honte. Elle s'en voulait. Il la connaissait trop pour qu'elle veuille lui faire réellement du mal. Mais ses gardes perçurent ce mouvement comme une attaque contre leur Maître. Didyme recula jusqu'à un coin de la pièce, totalement acculée. Elle était entourée par Alec, Jane, Félix et Démétri. Les voir ainsi autour d'elle, comme si elle était leur ennemie, lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Jasper sentait qu'elle était complètement pétrifiée par la peur. Ses yeux allaient de Félix à Alec. Puis d'Alec à Jane. Et de Jane à Démétri. Elle se recroquevilla tout en se tenant prête à bondir sur eux. Elle ne cessait pas de grogner. L'ancien Major percevait qu'elle les mettait en garde. Qu'elle ne souhaitait pas combattre contre eux mais le compagnon d'Alice savait que les gardes ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

"_ Vous êtes idiots ou vous le faites exprès? Fit une voix féminine étrangement familière à l'oreille des Cullen et des Volturi."

Tous, sauf Didyme se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Aro trouva Eir sur son fauteuil roulant. Ses yeux verdoyants semblaient leur jeter des éclairs. Aro crut qu'elle allait fendre le crâne de ses gardes rien que dans le regard. Elle avait bien les gênes de Caïus. L'humaine ne fit pas attention à Amerseth, Ispene et Io. Elle ne cessait d'observer Félix, Démétri, Alec et Jane. Elle poussa sur ses roues pour avancer et fut bientôt à côté de Félix.

"_ Sérieusement, vous n'avez rien vu venir? Réprimanda-t-elle. Êtes-vous vraiment aveugle? Maintenant je veux que vous vous éloignez d'elle, tout de suite autrement je m'occuperais personnellement de vous.

_ Mais..., commença Félix.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, riposta Eir, brusquement. Je veux que vous déguerpissez de cette pièce, illico presto!"

Jamais les Volturi n'avaient vu l'Avalonienne hausser le ton sur eux. Aro la dévorait du regard. Et ce qu'il craignait s'était confirmé. On touchait à Didyme, Eir arrivait aussitôt. Comme si elle sentait que son amie était en danger. Il supposait donc que cela allait aussi dans l'autre sens. Cependant, vu comment Didyme était remontée, il avait peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Eir. Il esquissa un pas vers son âme-sœur mais Carlisle l'arrêta. Il lui fit "non" de la tête.

"_ Vous n'avez même pas vu les prémices..., souffla Eir en se rapprochant prudemment de la vampire. Vous n'avez _strictement_ rien vu. Rien senti. Alors que vous saviez que son passé est lié à ce vampire..."

Soudain, Aro eut un doute. Un affreux doute. Avait-elle tout entendu de la conversation?

"_ Je me demande qui est l'idiot qui a prononcé son nom..., maugréa-t-elle. Je le dépècerai et ferai sécher sa peau au soleil."

Effectivement, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle était digne de son aïeul. Amerseth osa reculer, craignant sans doute le courroux de la mortelle. Eir bloqua ses roues avec les freins. Elle respira un bon coup et se hissa sur ses jambes sous les yeux ébahis des Immortels. Les yeux de Didyme s'écarquillèrent, de surprise.

"_ Je ne dis pas que je pourrais te guérir. Ce genre de plaie ne se referme jamais complètement... On pense qu'elle cicatrise. Que ça va passer mais elle peut réapparaître, et éclater en pleine figure... Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu tomberas, je serai toujours là pour tendre la main. Alors accepte-la. Et je t'aiderai à te relever. A t'élever..."

Son équilibre était précaire mais Aro sentait sa détermination. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son aimée, toujours aussi envoûté. L'humaine fit un pas. Timidement. Lentement. Puis un autre. Tout aussi fragile. Elle faillit tomber mais se rattrapa juste à temps.

"_ ... Autant de fois qu'il le faudra..."

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche de Didyme qu'elle lui tendit sa main.

"_ Prouvons-leur qu'ils ont tords. Prouvons-leur que nous pouvons devenir plus fortes. Faisons de notre faiblesse une force."

Didyme semblait totalement subjuguée par les progrès d'Eir. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle s'était redressée. Et d'un coup, la vampire se jeta dans les bras de la mortelle. Aro, voyant cela, sourit tendrement. Il voulut serrer sa sœur dans ses bras aussi. Cependant, il comprenait que Marcus, Caïus, les gardes et lui avaient raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Il s'en voulait tellement...

"_ Didyme passera le reste de la nuit avec moi. Que tous les vampires mâles se tiennent à distance de ma chambre, déclara la Maîtresse d'Avalon."

L'épouse de Marcus quitta la pièce en longeant les murs tout en gardant un œil sur les autres Immortels. Une fois qu'Eir entendit la porte se refermer, elle se remit dans son fauteuil roulant et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle enleva les freins et découvrit la présence Amerseth, Io et Ispene. L'Avalonienne les dévisagea, soupçonneuse.

Aro s'avança vers elle, tout souriant. Il était encore tout fier de savoir qu'Eir pourrait bientôt remarcher. Constatant son humeur joyeuse, Eir lui ouvrit à son tour son plus beau sourire. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre, ne voulut prendre la main de l'autre. Toujours par pudeur mais aussi pour la sécurité de la jeune femme. Aro ignorait encore s'il pouvait faire confiance aux vampires femelles.

Amerseth s'élança vers Eir afin de se présenter

"_ Je sais qui vous êtes, fit l'humaine en fixant l'Immortelle du regard."

Eir avait bien appuyé sur le "qui". Aro fronça les sourcils, interrogateur. Se pourrait-il qu'elles se connaissent? Ou alors Eir l'avait déjà vu dans un de ses souvenirs?

"_ Si vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance. Il va falloir que vous convainquiez mon père."

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers Caïus. Elle se mit sur ses jambes et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle retourna dans son siège.

"_ Prouvez à mon père que vos attentions sont bonnes et peut-être que j'envisagerai de faire plus ample connaissance. Mais pour le moment, Morphée m'appelle."

Elle donna quelques coups sur ses roues et alla près de Carlisle, qui semblait, lui aussi, très ravi de voir les progrès d'Eir. Elle saisit sa chemise et le força à se baisser afin qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. Son baiser fut langoureux et sensuel. Aro se retient de tout commentaire, tout comme de se jeter sur Eir pour la prendre. Car depuis qu'elle s'avait défendu sa sœur, la tension dans son corps ne voulait pas redescendre. Et cela le frustrait à un point que la mortelle ne pouvait guère l'imaginer. Il devait juste prendre son mal en patience. Il le savait et l'acceptait même si cela était difficile.

"_ Bonne nuit à demain!"

L'humaine disparut dans le couloir sous le regard du Volturi. Quand il se tourna vers Amerseth, il fut surpris par son expression qui disait clairement: "Qu'attends-tu pour la réclamer?" Aro ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait les faire dans le bon ordre bien que le danger rôdait autour d'eux.


End file.
